Summer Loving
by KittyHoran
Summary: When Katie goes to Summer in the City with her friends she hopes to meet her idols, but what she finds is so much more...
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like reading my fanfiction just as much as I love writing it, I find it fun doing things for other people's enjoyment haha also i'm taking part in a competition with some friends so feel free to leave me a lovely review if you liked it, or constructive criticism if not ;) Enjoy x**

I leaped off the minibus onto the dry grass and began running towards a group of boys who I presumed to be youtubers; it was my first summer in the city and I was so excited to meet my idols, I had completely forgotten about all my friends who were now chasing after me laughing, I tore through the crowd keeping my eyes on two men, I'm sure it was them.

I began to near them and slowed down a little, I came to an abrupt stop as a boy stepped out in front of me, I had only been jogging but I must have underestimated my speed because seconds after the collision we were both lying on the hard ground. His head on my arm and my leg up near his chin, the crowd around us moved as I stood up and dusted myself off I glanced down at the boy who still lay there on the floor.

I put out my hand and he grabbed it, I pulled him up with one jerk of my arm. He must have been about six-foot tall because he now towered above me and as our eyes met his lips hinted at a slowly forming smile. My gaze drifted from his shining brown eyes to his glossy brown hair and his tanned skin. I gasped as I realized who this beautiful stranger was, it was Adrian; Dan's younger brother who happened to be a year and a half older than me. I blushed and looked down at our fingers which were still knotted together, I cleared my throat and he released my hand from his tight grasp and wiped them on his grey knee-length shorts.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of being run into?" he asked a smirk creeping across his lips.

"Urm, I'm Katie," I replied smiling cheerily up at him.

"Adrian." he said taking my hand again and giving it a firm shake.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Adrian asked,

"Oh I don't think I have anything arranged." I mumbled in reply immediately regretting it and started chewing my lip.  
"Well maybe in a little while you'd like to come for a coffee with me?" he was full of questions wasn't he,

"I don't like coffee." I blurted out, shut up Katie! Shut up! My head yelled, I smiled awkwardly up at Adrian but internally I was kicking myself.  
He laughed at my response, his laugh was so cute and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Well you could have a tea then!" he exclaimed "You do like tea don't you?" he enquired raising an eyebrow  
"Oh yes," I said a little too loudly than I should have, "I love tea." everyone standing near to us turned and stared at me, I felt my cheeks go hot and imagined me standing there next to this gorgeous boy with a cherry red face and dusty clothes from falling. I had to get out of there, so I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed it to my ear as though I had a phone call.

"Sorry Adrian I have to go meet people now, bye." I whispered, stumbling away.

"Meet me at Starbucks at 12 o'clock," he yelled after me. I turned around and waved at him before putting my head in my hands and laughing like a maniac as soon as I was out of earshot.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter, it was incredibly fun to write haha :)**

I stumbled back my friends still giggling to myself,  
"Hey, what are you laughing about?" My friend Emeline asked, dragging me back into the real world  
"Huh? Oh nothing, just...nothing." I replied, smiling at her as my friends looked at each other then shrugged, we all began walking towards Dan and Phil again. I searched through my bag, finally scooping out the Wombles autograph book my nana had got me for Christmas two years previous. As we approached the boys I was struck by just how amazingly similar Dan and Adrian were, they have the same eyes, nose, full lips, but Adrian, he has something else, which makes him different from his brother, I couldn't point it out but it is definitely there. As I stood taking in every detail of the pair my eyes came across something unexpected, Dan and Phil's fingers were knotted together, but only for a second, I glanced up away from their hands to see them sharing a look.

I stopped dead, Phan was real?! I had always thought it was just a rumor! None of my friends seemed to have seen what I had, so decided to keep it to myself and caught up with them. Just ahead of us I saw the boys signing a notebook for a crying girl who looked about ten, as Dan passed the notebook to Phil for him to sign their hands brushed against one another and Dan sighed. Their eyes met again and Phil grinned at Dan who gave him a little wink in return. How was no-one seeing this! Maybe I was just imagining these little things, but there it was again, eyes meeting, brief smiles. I grinned to myself, it felt like my little secret.

I heard a sigh next to me then was knocked to the floor, Maria lay on top of me, me and my friends started to laugh but Dan and Phil looked at us, shocked, then rushed forward,  
"Is she ok?" Dan asked kneeling down next to me and Maria.  
"Yeah she's fainted," Chloe explained "She'll be fine, she always does this, give her a second and she'll wake up." Phil stood behind Dan, hand over mouth, staring at Maria, he too crouched down next to Maria and put a hand on her forehead, she made a strange groaning noise and I felt her shift on my leg, then she sat up.  
"Told you." Chloe exclaimed looking pleased with herself, we all laughed before Esther and Iona helped Maria to her feet and gave her a drink, I grabbed Emeline's hand and she pulled me up. My god, will it never end, these shorts will be ruined if I end up on the floor again! I dusted myself off while the boys stood before us smiling expectantly,  
"Oh right!" I said thrusting my autograph book and a Sharpie pen at Dan who then scribbled his name on a page and handed it to Phil,  
"And this too please." I said, pulling my purple ukulele out from my bag and handing it to Dan with a silver Sharpie, after we had all got their signature we wondered off to look for Charlie and Alex.

**If you really enjoy fanfiction (of coarse you do why else would you be here?!) I suggest you check out the following authors :) :**

**Elerwyn**

**XxPercabethxX**

**bookwormhufflepuff**

**ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**

**I'm sure you'll love their work just as much as I did!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is hopefully going to be the shortest and I hope you enjoy it :)**

We must have been walking around for at least an hour before we found Charlie and Alex who were with Carrie, Maria had decided her feet hurt too much and Ellie was giving her a piggy back while Maria played the drums on her head,  
"This is so boring!" Maria exclaimed, sighing loudly, "I swear we've walked past that tree four times!"  
"Oh shut up Maria, you're not the one who's had to walk around for half an hour with someone on their back." Ellie grumbled from beneath her.  
"Oh my gosh! It's them I SEE THEM FULL STEAM AHEAD!" Maria yelled pointing, I craned my neck around a group of people and indeed, there stood Charlie, Alex and Carrie. Ellie dropped Maria and strode on ahead.  
"Hey!" Maria protested as she sat in a dust cloud which had risen from the ground and was now settling, on her. Ellie turned around and stuck her tongue out at Maria,  
"I'll race you! Last one to Charlie has to buy drinks!" She said before sprinting off down the field. I laughed, then stopped suddenly as a thought surfaced, I'm sure I had to remember something about drinks...DRINKS WITH ADRIAN.

Crap, I pulled out my phone and checked the time 11:45, I had fifteen minutes to find Starbucks, my head darted around, I saw nothing but field and swarms of people, double crap, I ran up to a nearby group of people.  
"Hi, do you know where Starbucks is?" I asked, they shook their heads and turned back to their conversation. This happened a number of times before I ran up to a group of girls, I checked my phone again, 11:55, I wasn't going to make it,  
"Hi do you know where Starbucks is, it's just I have to meet someone there at 12 and...and..."My bottom lip started to wobble, why when I had the best opportunity in my life, getting to know someone like Adrian, did everything have to go wrong, the wobble turned into a whimper, I had to stop myself from crying or if when I actually found Adrian he would think I was just a stupid little baby. A girl turned around and saw me, she smiled at my sympathetically then put her hand on my shoulder.  
"It's over there sweet-heart," she whispered, pointing through the crowd.  
"Thank you so much," I smiled thankfully up at her before running through the hoards of fangirls and youtubers in the general direction I had been pointed in. As I broke through a crowd of people I saw the reassuring green logo hung on a wall, I checked my phone 11:59, I ran to the door, then stopped, smoothed down my hair, rubbed my eyes and walked in.

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Kitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really happy with this chapter, I feel it's a lot longer then the previous one which is good as that one was way too short! If you like my fanfiction please recommend me to your friends it would make me really happy if I could get 200 views by the end of the week :P *tries not to sound too desperate* So, yes enough of this, enjoy!**

I sat down across from Adrian who was sipping thoughtfully on a coffee while staring at me, I started to regret coming, I could have just stayed with my friends rather than leaving them to meet up with a boy I barely knew, I had never been on a date before, if that's what this is, I looked down at my pot of tea and wished the ground would crack open and I could fall through. All sorts of thoughts were going through my mind, maybe I had made a mistake, I mean there wasn't just one person called Adrian in Britain was there, what if...

"Are you alright Katie?" He asked looking concerned, I nodded and poured tea into my cup and dropped a sugar cube in.  
"Are you sure, you look kinda pale..." He said narrowing his eyes at me.  
"Yeah i'm fine, just a bit cold is all" I lied and brought the cup up to my lips, I glanced up at him, he looked as scared as I felt, his eyes drifted up and met mine and my heart skipped a beat, his warm look took away all my worries and fears, I mean why would he bring me to Starbucks if he was a murderer or whatever. I chuckled to myself realizing how stupid I had been, of coarse this was the real Adrian. I smiled at him and he grinned back, obviously feeling releaved I wasn't staring out of the foggy window with a vacant expression anymore.  
"So Adrian, where are you from?" I asked, breaking the painful silence which had filled the room,  
"Manchester, and yourself?" He replied,  
"Sheffield, not that far from Manchester actually i'm surprised I haven't seen you on one of my visits!" I exclaimed, how had I not already met him!  
"Oh, wow haha, yeah it's a shame I haven't already spotted you!" He said, smiling, was that his way of flirting or was he just trying to make conversation? The conversation went on like this for about half an hour and I had completely forgotten about my friends when my phone buzzed.

"I should probably take this," I said to him,  
"Ok, make it quick we have lots to discuss." He replied winking, i laughed and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I pressed the glowing green button and held the mobile up to my ear,  
"Katie! Where are you?" someone yelled down the phone at me.  
"Hello, who is this?" I questioned, the caller ID on the screen showed a private number symbol,  
"Oh sorry I forgot to change my call settings," the person replied sheepishly, "It's Ellie, but seriously Katie where are you?"  
"I'm in Starbucks, why?"  
"Katie for gods sake you just disappeared! We were so worried!" she hissed down the line  
"I'm sorry Ellie, I should have texted you," I apologized glancing up at Adrian who sat at our table with a questioning look on his face, I shrugged "Ellie I have to go sorry I'll meet you back at the mini bus in five minutes, bye." I hung up and slid my phone back into my pocket. "I'm really sorry, I have to go, again!" I explained.

Adrian cocked his head to one side and stuck out his bottom lip, he brought up his hand, scooping the hair which had fallen across his eyes and pushing it to the side before putting his coffee down, before grabbing the receipt and scribbling some numbers on the back, he slid it across the table towards me and winked. I looked down at the numbers and realized what he had given me, his mobile number.  
"Oh Adrian!" I exclaimed laughing, I looking down at him then back at the slip of paper, next to the number was a small message which read; 'call me maybe' and a little winky face, I looked at him once more and gave him a quick grin before remembering what I was meant to be doing, I folded the receipt up then placed it in my purse and turned to leave. My hand touched the brass door handle and I felt someone tap me on the shoulder,  
"I think you forgot something." He whispered  
"And what would-" My reply was cut short by Adrian's lips which were now pressed against mine, it was bliss, he smelt like cinnamon and coffee, I wish I could stay in that moment forever.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm on a roll, I really am enjoying this fanfiction lark, I don't think I've ever enjoyed writing so much, it's like pouring my head out onto a page, no that doesn't sound like it did in my head, ah well, I hope you enjoy my writing and if you have done than please tell me what you liked about it and why not favorite my story so you know when I've posted another chapter.**

A group of my friends were congregated near to the fading green minibus, I looked down at the floor feeling guilty, what was I going to say, what kind of excuse would make up for running off like that.  
"Hi." I mumbled as I neared them,  
"You better have a good explanation for this Katie!" Emeline boomed, I shied away from her,  
"I'm, i'm really sorry I just felt a bit sick and I really needed a drink so..."  
"Oh, stop lying, I know you wouldn't miss meeting Charlie and Alex because you needed a drink!" She fired back at me, what could I say, I didn't want to tell them, he was mine, I suddenly felt very selfish but suppressed the feeling,  
"I don't know, I was just scared." I whispered.  
"We thought you had been kidnapped or worse!" Chloe said sounding hurt, she looked away from me and sighed,  
"Ok!" I exclaimed, they were really starting to annoy me, "I'm sorry alright, I get it, you were worried but you needn't have been, I was completely fine." They stood staring at me looking disappointing, I rolled my eyes,  
"I'm going to go find some food." Chloe mumbled and walked off, everyone but Emeline followed her.

"Right! Explain yourself, now!" She said grabbing my arm and dragging me round the back of the bus,  
"Do I have to?" I asked  
"Of course!"  
"Well, when I ran away from you all earlier, I kinda ran into Adrian."  
"Adrian?"  
"Howell"  
"Oh my god!"  
"Yeah, well, I knocked him over, and then I helped him up again and he held my hand really tight then when I had to leave he told me to meet him at Starbucks at 12."  
"I see, so that's why you ran off..."  
"Yeah, so I met him and then I started to think I had got the wrong Adrian but then we got talking and he's the real deal!"  
"Why didn't you say this earlier?!"  
"I didn't want all the questions and the 'Ooh can I meet him's"  
"Oh."  
"Guess what two things he gave me!"  
"A lock of his hair for a scrapbook and... his toothbrush"  
"Umm, no..."  
"Well what then?"  
"one, his mobile number!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"And the other thing?"  
"And B, a kiss!" I yelled, sighing as I remembered his sweet scent and soft lips, Emeline's mouth dropped open and her eyebrows shot up to somewhere near her hairline.  
"Are you being serious?! Katie that was your first kiss!" She grabbed me into a hug and we jumped around squealing "And you're sure he's not just taking advantage of you?" She asked sounding all serious, that was something my mum would ask if she found out about the kiss, I nodded in reply "Katie, don't be annoyed but... I want to meet him, I mean if you're gonna be dating soon I need to know him right!" I sighed, this was exactly what I didn't want to happen.  
"Fine, I suppose you could all meet him tomorrow, maybe" I replied giving up , there was hope of her changing her mind,  
"This is actually amazing Katie," She turned and smiled at me, "you know what?"  
"What?"  
"I forgive you for running of, stuff mates before dates, Adrian is totally worth ditching your friends for!" She exclaimed laughing before sticking her tongue out at me, "So shall we tell the others?" She asked giving me a supportive smile.  
"Go on then." I said, I was worried of their reactions but I had to tell them at some point didn't I? Emeline threaded her arm through mine and we ran after the others.

**P.S. If you can get me to 250 views by the end of the week I'll write a Phan romance scene ;) So that's something to aim for and look forward to.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all love my sixth chapter, keep on telling people about my fanfic, remember, over 250 views and you get a Phan romance scene, only five days left haha If you enjoy my fanfiction then please favorite and review it, it would be lovely, if you didn't like it so much and think you can help me to make it better, then give me some constructive criticism in PM or in a review :)**

The sky was beginning to go a murky grey color when we decided it was time to head back to our hotel, we stopped off for dinner on the way, we went to a chippy and sat on a grass verge outside the hotel eating our food because we had been told we weren't aloud to take such greasy food inside the hotel, I finished my fish and chips first and put my polystyrene tray in a nearby bin. I lay down on my back staring up at the black mass above me, tiny pinpricks of light shimmered in the night sky and the moon shone so brightly it could have illuminated the whole of London, the street lights didn't work down here so we could see the stars perfectly. The more I looked, the more the constellations jumped out at me, I remembered when I was younger, I must have been about 5, going out with my dad at night and watching the stars from the gazing hill, this wasn't it's actual name, I decided to name it that because it was used by so many people for star gazing, I missed those good old days, my father had died in a car crash when I was 7 and I missed him dearly, I went up to gazing hill every night for a year after his death, but it had turned into such a sad place I hadn't been back since, I tear slid silently down the side of my face and dropped onto the verge, but it was dark here and no one could see me cry.

I breathed out deeply and stood up shaking out my arms and turned away from the others before wiping my eyes on my sleeve,  
"Shall we go inside then?" I said, my voice cracked and I had to cough to hide it.  
"Yeah, sure." Ellie said standing up, we started the short walk to the entrance and slid through the large glass panel which the hotel liked to call a front door, I was sharing a room with Emeline, Chloe and Esther, as we went our separate ways to the rest of our group, we said goodnight and arranged to meet at 9am for breakfast the next morning, I had been put in charge of our room key as I was considered the most responsible of the occupants and as I slid the key smoothly into the lock I smiled to myself, tomorrow I would be seeing Adrian again. I pushed the heavy door and it swung open revealing our extremely large room, it had two single beds and bunk bed which was set back in the wall, I let the others claim their beds first and I was left with the top bunk in the wall-bed.  
"I bags going in the shower first seen as you've left me the crap bed!" I yelled, grabbing the wash bag and towel from my suitcase and dashing through the bathroom door, inside the bathroom was an exquisite footed bath tub and a large twin shower, next to the toilet there was a pure white ceramic sink, complete with toothbrush and soap holder. I spun around, closing and locking the small door behind me and prepared the room for my shower.

I left the room feeling fresh as a daisy and turned the posh kettle on, I needed a good cup of tea after such a stressful day.  
"How did we even afford this?" I asked running my hand along a plush sofa placed in front of the flat screen TV.  
"I don't know!" Emeline called from the bathroom.  
"Maybe the bookings got mixed up," Esther said and we all laughed, imagine us getting a posh room while the posh people got the budget room with water marks on the ceiling. Soon afterwards I laid down in my bunk and my eyelids slid shut.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just thought i'd get the first bit of tragedy in, enjoy**

Adrian stood next to me, holding my hand tightly, "I love you Katie," He whispered and we kissed again, he smelt like he did yesterday but with a hint of almond, he slipped his arms around my waist and embraced me.  
"I love you too sweetie." I replied laughing as he kissed my neck, he pulled away from me grinning then grabbed my hand and pulling me off the pavement and across the busy road, we darted around cars and dodged a bike as it zipped past sending my hair swirling around my face, I laughed as I tripped up the opposite curb, grabbing hold of Adrian who stopped me from falling,  
"Hey, why don't we just leave?" He suggested, "We could do it, just run away, into the blue, we could go anywhere." He exclaimed, I stood staring at him.  
"But what about my friends, my family?" I asked concerned what they would think if I just left, they would think the worst, that I had been kidnapped. "Look Adrian I don't think I can come with you, I couldn't just abandon my friends and family." I replied, he looked up at me, his eyes were filled with sadness and disappointment. He looked down and let go of my hand,  
"I see how it is." He murmured, and turned away from me.  
"Wait Adrian, what's wrong?" I was suddenly confused,  
"You obviously don't love me if you won't come with me." He said, speaking in monotone, why did he feel like this, had I said something wrong, Adrian suddenly took off into the road and everything went into slow motion, his feet banging against the tarmac, the tears streaming down his face.

I tried to chase after him, tell him I did love him and if it would make him happy I would go, but my feet wouldn't move, I felt as though I was super glued to the floor, my feet just wouldn't move, not just my feet, my whole body was frozen, my arm outstretched, head bent, I tried to scream his name but no sound came out, that's when the lorry smacked into him, his body flew away from the lorry front and rolled down the road then came to a stop, suddenly my feet started to move and I was sprinting towards Adrian's crumpled body, I fought my way through the crowd screaming his name, I knelt down next to him, holding his head in my arms.  
"Adrian?" I yelled at him the tears dropped from my chin and landed with a plop on his cheek, "ADRIAN!" My heart was burning as I saw a pool of blood forming around him. His eyelids flickered open and he looked up at me,  
"I love you Katie." He whispered, I leaned down over him and pressed my lips against his,  
"I love you too sweetie" My reply was barely audible and he smiled up at me before flinching. His face, once clean was now bloodied and bruised, I stared at him in despair and he winked at me one last time before his eyes glazed over and he went limp in my arms. I turned my face to the sky and screamed, black clouds crowded over head and the heavens opened, I sat cradling him for another few minutes before an ambulance arrived and tore him away from me, I screamed at them to let me come with them but they would not allow it, I sat in the road wrapped in an orange blanket, what was I going to do now, I had only known him for two days but I couldn't live without his warm grin and tight embrace. Many people had tried to coax me out of the road but I didn't want to move, I would rather die than live without my Adrian.

I sat stark upright in bed in a cold sweat, banging my head on the ceiling, I was out of breath and my face was wet, I grabbed my phone and texted Adrian, _hey, how are you_, I hoped he would reply and I could get back to sleep with no more horrible nightmares, he texted back almost immediately_ yeah, I couldn't sleep, can't wait to see you tomorrow x_ I sighed and laid my head on the pillow and drifted back off to sleep, still in shock from my nightmare.

**Hus and kisses,**

**Kitty**


	8. Chapter 9

**I was quite annoyed with this chapter, I just had no inspiration and I'm actually very disappointed with myself for not making it interesting enough for you guys, my lovely readers, so I'm sorry that it's rubbish :/**

I woke up and checked my phone, it was 8:50am and my eyelids flew open,  
"GUYS GET UP WE HAVE TO BE AT BREAKFAST IN TEN MINUTES!" I yelled, rolling out of bed, I forgot I was on the top bunk and plummeted to the ground, around me all my friends laughed as I lay on the hard floor, giving myself a quick check to make sure I hadn't broken anything, nothing appeared to hurt much so I made an attempt to sit up, my back stung and I couldn't feel my arm but apart from that there was no harm done. I grabbed my spare set of clothes; A navy blue dress covered in little white birds and a pair of short shorts to go underneath, I ran to the bathroom to get changed and freshen up, a few minutes later I returned to the room and saw Emeline still asleep in bed,  
"Emeline! Get up you lazy bum!" I shouted, yanking her quilt cover off her and tickling her, she screamed, hitting out at me with tightly clenched fists, I dodged her punches and laughed at her, she gave up and got out of bed, glaring at me,  
"Three minutes." I said grinning at her,  
"I hate you so much right now" She replied,  
"I love you too!" I exclaimed, slipping on my white sandals and grabbing the set of keys on the bedside table, Emeline ran into the bathroom and returned a short time later fully dressed and ready for the day.  
"How the heck do you get ready do quickly?" Esther asked.  
"I don't know, it's my secret talent." Emeline said, yawning and we set off for breakfast.

Downstairs in the restaurant everyone was waiting for us, we sat around a little side table as there was no room on the big table that the others were sat on. I ordered scrambled eggs on toast, my favorite, and a cup of tea. After eating we went back to our rooms and packed a small bag each for the day and met again in the lobby,  
"Right, let's go," Chloe said, "And remember if we get split up, we're meeting at the main entrance at 3 to meet Katie's boyfriend." She added grinning at me, I rolled my eyes and followed them as they trailed out of the door and onto the pavement, the morning was crisp and a warm breeze was blowing through the street, I smiled as the smell of bagels from a nearby bakery wafted towards us, I took the lead, skipping down the abandoned road in the direction we had walked down the night before, I hooked my hand around a rusty green lamp post and did a small circle around it before letting go and slowing down to a walk, letting the others catch up with me before linking my arms with the two people next to me, Chloe and Esther. Not long after we arrived at the big gate which marked the entrance to Hyde Park, we flashed our tickets to the man and strolled in, stopping momentarily to check what time our favorite acts were on later. There was always a concert on the second day of SitC, it was tradition, and we couldn't wait to see Chameleon Circuit live on stage for the first time!

We didn't do much that morning, just wondered around, made a few new friends, I also met a girl I knew from YouNow, Ella, she had bright blue hair and thick eyeliner, she was gorgeous. It was all going fine until we received a call from Maria, who had wondered off with Esther, to say that they were terribly lost and could we help find them, Maria told us that Esther was really scared because they had apparently entered the 'chav lands' of Summer in the City  
"Stay were you are, we'll come and find you." Emeline said, hanging up the phone before sighing,  
"Off we go then." She grumbled traipsing off through the swarms of people, we followed her and eventually saw a group of youths standing around in hoodies, smoking.  
"Welcome to Chav Zoo, please keep your arms and legs in the carriage at all times, the chavs bite." I mumbled to Ellie who chuckled and three of the thugs sauntered up to us,  
"What you laughing at?" The first one exclaimed throwing his arms out to each side as a sign of aggression,  
"Oh I don't know, maybe your rubbish fashion sense!" I replied before Ellie had opened her mouth,  
"Shut the fuck up, bitch." The second one yelled at me,  
"Hey, you leave her alone!" Emeline said firmly coming up and standing in front of me, the third one looked a bit unsure of himself, but when the second one nudged him he appeared to come out of his shell, he marched up to Emeline,  
"Do you wanna fight?" He shouted at her, Emeline gave him a sympathetic face then answered,  
"Oh i'm sorry, but we couldn't have an unfair fight could we! I mean four against three, we would beat you easily!" The three of them looked at each other then back at us before rolling up their sleeves,  
"C'mon then!" The second one yelled and Emeline marched up to him, clenched her fist and punched him right in the face, he fell to the floor and the other two backed away,  
"Ow, my hand." Emeline whimpered cradling her injured hand,  
"You. Are. Crazy." I said, she shook her head,  
"Those stupid idiots deserved it." She replied and started off the search for Esther and Maria once more, still rubbing her hand, it wasn't long before we found them cowering next to a tree, we led them out of the area and back towards the entrance and told them our tale of Emeline and the thugs.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	9. Chapter 10

**If you can get me to 450 views then another Phan related extra chapter for all of you, my lovely readers, so keep on reading and recommending! If you enjoy my writing and want more then please favorite and follow my story, if you think you can help me improve then please send me a PM or write a review giving me some constructive criticism :) enjoy x**

We slowly made our way to the main entrance, taking our time as we still had 20 minutes until we had to set off to meet Adrian. Adrian. I smiled remembering his shiny hair that framed his exquisite face, glimmering brown eyes and his soft pink lips which I was dying to kiss once more. I can remember his amazing scent; cinnamon and almonds, I want to smell that smell again, to feel his arms around me and hear his warm laugh. Just then my phone beeped, I fished it out of my handbag and saw the text symbol on the screen, I unlocked the screen and clicked the text. It was from Adrian,_ I miss you xx_ it read, I looked at it imagining him sat in a coffee shop somewhere waiting to meet me and my friends._ I miss you too haha x_ I replied and pressed send before slipping the phone back into my bag.

"Who was that?" Emeline asked, nudging me, I looked over at her and stuck my tongue out at her,

"Why do you ask, you know who it was!" I replied, poking her, she laughed and pulled her own phone out of her pocket. As we neared the gate a weird feeling formed in the pit of my stomach, it felt bad, like a sickness, taking over me, my sight clouded over for a second and I had to shake my head to clear the blinding blackness. I blinked hard and took a deep breath as the feeling disappeared and I began to feel like I had a minute or so before.

The gate loomed before me and I strolled through it, feeling calm but a little confused after my encounter. The same man from when we entered was still stood at the gate, we gave him a smile and a nod and went on our way, my phone beeped again,_ hurry sweetie x_, I read and laughed,_ you looking forward to meeting my friends?, they may be a bit crazy, but they're always like that haha x_, I texted back,_ I look forward to it ;)_ x The next text said, I slipped my phone back into my bag,  
"Adrian wants us to hurry." I told my friends who were trailing behind, they sighed and sped up. We walked past the Starbucks where I had met the real Adrian, the one who had a personality as beautiful as him, I remembered the kiss which left my legs like jelly and my heart beating faster that a train. I came to a stop and looked up at the Starbucks sign swing above my head, my friends joined me,  
"Is this where you met up?" Ellie asked quietly,  
"Yes." I replied, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the vivid green of the sign "He kissed me right there." I added pointing to the door, I smiled remembering the kiss once more, I hoped there would be many more to come.  
"Come on then, Adrian awaits," Chloe reminded us and we carried on walking down the pavement, businessmen and women rushed past us, weaving through the crowd, parents with young children meandered along, window shopping, the children pressing their faces against the windows filled with toys and treats beyond their wildest dreams. I remember the first time I came to London, I was with my mum and brothers, we did the usual touristy things but it was something my brother said, he was 19 at the time, I was only 10 but it's stayed with me all these years, he said that human life was amazing, we started off as nothing more than bacteria and now look where we are, I agree with him, seeing people's lives and how much things have changed since the beginning, it fascinates me.

"Hey Katie!" I heard someone yell from across the road, I turned and saw Adrian looking back at me, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the brilliant sunlight.  
"Hey guys, look," I said pointing at Adrian, "There he is, my Adrian." I told them, smiling. And stepped out into the road, desperate to reach him.


	10. Chapter 11

**I cried while I wrote this, this is my last chapter, sorry if you enjoy my story, I will be writing one or two side stories to this one though, so you can get everyone else's thoughts and feelings. Again if you liked my fanfiction then recommend me to friends, favorite it, there's no reason to follow the story now but I will be posting the Phan bonus chapters on here after the views go up, so here I am for the last time, enjoy x**

One foot on the tarmac I glanced to each side, checking for cars, I saw none and made a run for it.  
That's when it hit me, I went flying through the air, the wind rushed through my hair, I didn't know what was happening. I hit the ground with a thud, I couldn't hear anything but a dull ringing in my ears, suddenly there was a high pitched scream from in front of me,  
"Katie!" Someone else screamed, the scream was prolonged and the sound of shoes smacking against tarmac was slow, everything was in slow motion.  
My life flashed before my eyes, the last memory of my father at my 7th birthday, falling down the stairs when I was 9 and breaking my leg, my first day of secondary school, meeting my friends, school girl crushes, gazing hill, hugging my brothers as they went off to university, my 15th birthday, going to nandos with my friends and getting a free cake from the staff, snowball fights on those rare snow days, my mum's wedding, filming a music video with my closest friends for Dan and Phil's radio show two years ago. And those little insignificant things that you can't seem to get out of your head. Like that time an old lady gave you 20p because you couldn't afford to get the bus home, that time when you lost your gloves and the man behind the counter gives a pair for free because it's snowing outside, that time when your 'best friend' says that the guy you fancy asked her out and breaks your heart into a million tiny pieces. That time when you ran into someone amazing at a YouTube gathering and fell in love. That time you kissed in the entrance to Starbucks. That time you found your one true love among so many.

I tried to sit up, dust myself off and carry on, I had to get to Adrian, I promised, but I couldn't, I couldn't move any part of my body, I realized what had happened, why I had been tumbling through the air for so long, I looked straight ahead of me, there stood a large lorry, something red was splattered on the very front, paint maybe, but no, it was dripping off onto the floor. It was blood. My blood. My eyes widened in shock and horror, that's why I couldn't move, but I was going to be ok, right, this always happened and people got better, right, right!. The tears slipped down the side of my face, wetting my hair, I looked around at all the people gathered around, at my friends, they were crying, screaming, what did I look like, was it that bad?  
I groaned and tried to move again, my arm twitched slightly, like a glimmer of hope at the end of a dark tunnel,  
"Katie?" I heard Maria whispered through the tear, "Katie?!" She yelled, trying to run forward but was stopped by Ellie,  
"Give her space." She said, her voice was full of emotion and a tear trickled down her cheek as she turned away, now strangers were beginning to form an unbreakable circle around me, I searched the crowd. He wasn't there. HE WASN'T THERE. Was he hurt? Was he in the accident too? I had to know.  
"Adrian." I mumbled, struggling to get my mouth to work, "Adrian?" I used all my strength to yell his name, I needed him to be ok.

He burst through the crowd, his face was a mixture of shock and fear. He stared at me before running to my side and sitting next to me, I sighed, he was alright. The tears sprung from his eyes like a river and dripped from his chin onto his blue shirt.  
"Katie." He whispered, covering his mouth as he wept, he looked into my eyes and I looked into his, I felt the same feeling as when our eyes first met, the happiness surged through me,  
"Adrian," I whispered smiling, he looked me over, taking in the seriousness of my injuries and started to cry harder. "Adrian, how bad is it? Am I going to die?" I asked quieter than before, he wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve before looking up to the sky, He took a deep breath and looked back at me,  
"Yes, you're going to die." He groaned, knotting his fingers in his hair as the stream of tear dripped off his nose, I lifted my arm and cupped his cheek in my hand,  
"Hey, hey don't cry sweetie," I said quietly, wincing as pain shot up and down my arm and back to my stomach, "Don't cry, I'm still here and I love you whatever, you remember that when I'm gone, do you promise to remember?" He nodded and linked his finger with mine.  
"I love you," He whispered in reply. The pain was growing, absorbing me, my legs and arms were on fire, the searing pain enveloped me, and I let out a long groan, I took a deep breath and put on a brave face for Adrian.

Adrian leaned over me slowly, lowering his face to mine, I knew what he was doing, giving me a present for the journey, his lips were so close to mine I could almost feel them against mine already,  
"I will love you forever, whatever and whenever." He whispered, It didn't really make sense but I wasn't going to question that. I felt his soft lips connect with mine and the pain surged, taking over me, the scream began in the pit of my stomach and forced its way up through my wind pipe and parted my sealed lips, the scream escaped me and everything went black.  
"I love you Katie." I heard as my eyelids slipped closed. And I fell. Fell into the abyss.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	11. Chapter 13

**I decided I would carry on with this, you may not like the extra chapters but I thought it would be quite fun to add an exciting twist on the end, 45 more views and you can get another reward chapter, post a review telling me what pairing you want for the chapter and I will choose the one I like the best. Enjoy x**

I sat stark upright, breathing heavily, my mind was rushing, the searing pain which I had had seconds before felt pulsing throughout my body was now nothing more than a dull ache, I felt dizzy and had to prop myself up on an arm, as my vision came into focus I could see I was in a pure white room. I was lying on a white hospital bed, which had been pushed against an equally white wall, this was scary, no one else was here, I was all alone.  
"Hello?" I called, hoping Adrian would pop out from somewhere and yell surprise, but no, there was no response. I swung my legs off the side of the bed only to feet a sharp pain in my forearm, I glanced at it, pulling the sharp needle which was filled with a green liquid from my arm and slipped out of the bed. I fell to the floor with a thud, I looked around again, checking no one was watching before attempting to stand again with no luck, what had happened to me? I couldn't even stand up! Maybe I had been in a coma for ages after the crash and lost the use of my legs, I wondered. Using my arms as a mode of transport I dragged myself over to the door, even the window had frosted white glass, someone here had a serious liking for the color white.

If I was going to reach the door handle which was just out of reach I would have to stand, shuffling around on the floor I started to rub my legs and get some feeling into them, after a while I found I could move my them slightly, although they were not strong enough to support my body,  
"What's the use?" I sigh, these legs are useless, in the corner of my eye, is that? I shuffle a little more, yes! It's a wheelchair, this will be fine, my arms are working perfectly. With some difficulty I manage to haul myself into the, again, white wheel chair and take a deep breath, if I was going to find out what was going on I was going to have to do it alone.

The door opened silently and I wheeled myself out being careful to close it behind me in case someone walked past, you've seen it in all the spy movies, the biggest give away that they've escaped is that the door is wide open. I looked around at the bare walls, these were also plain white, at least the floor was a pale blue. For a hospital this was very empty, you would expect it to be full of sick people and there to be people visiting, but no, silence. There wasn't even any flowers or cards in my room, which was strange, I have loads of people who would be there waiting for me to wake up; Mum, Charlie, Alex, my friends...Adrian would be there. Waiting for me to come back to him.

Behind me I heard footsteps, I quickly turned a circle in the chair and faced the direction the noise was coming from, the footsteps grew louder as a young man dressed in a lab coat and shiny black shoes rounded the corner. He stopped dead, staring me right in the eye, the clipboard which had previously been gripped in his hands was now on the floor. He gasped and pointed to me,  
"You, You..." He mumbled, in shock then grabbed a walkie-talkie clipped onto his belt and brought it to his mouth.  
"She's awake." He whispered, dropping his arm to his side.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	12. Chapter 14

**Shock horror! Was Katie in a coma? If so, then where is everyone?! And who is this mysterious shiny shoed Charlie and why does Katie recognize his voice? This is the 12th chapter of the fanfiction, Summer Loving, read on to learn more about the crazy plot twist which is slowly unfurling its self. Tomorrow I will be posting your reward chapter, so please tell me your OTP and I will chose one to write you're chapter! Enjoy x**

A swarm of people who I presumed to be nurses and doctors rushed around the corner, they too stopped in the middle of the corridor as if there was an invisible wall between us. The man, the one who had told all these other people, the one with the shiny shoes, took two steps forward towards me, his strides were long and he was now quite close, I shied away from him, turning my head slightly but not breaking eye contact. His eyebrows were raised slightly and his mouth was open.  
"Hello." He said, "Can, can you speak?" He asked, I frowned at him, of course I could speak, idiot, I had only been in a coma, I had spoken before!  
"Of course I can speak.." I replied, his voice was, familiar in some way, I knew it but I didn't recognize him. His expression didn't change as he stood motionless, just, staring.

"Look are you going to tell me where I am, and what the hell is going on?!" I demanded, "How long have I been in this coma, and where are my family?" Still no response, the man just blinked, I waved my arm around in front of his face and he seemed to snap out of his trance,  
"Maybe we should leave that for the Prime minister to explain." He mumbled, backing away as if he was scared of me,  
"Please just tell what's going on." I begged, he started chewing his lip and shook his head,  
"No can do." He replied sternly.  
"Goddam it!" I yelled and thrashed out at him, why wouldn't he tell me, what a complete fucking dick-head, I had been in a coma for god knows how long and he wouldn't even tell me why I was here!

"I'm so sorry," He mumbled, backing away, I made a grab for him again but he was just out of my reach, the chair toppled over, taking me with it, I screamed as my shoulder thwacked against the cold, hard floor. I gritted my teeth through the pain, the man had rushed back towards me and now appeared to be deliberating whether or not to help me up, maybe I had some terrible disease passed on by touching the infected person's skin. I presumed not as I felt a pair of arms hook underneath my own, trying to get me to stand. I rolled my eyes,  
"Look, guy, I've already tried it, I can't walk, I don't know what you idiots have done to me but I've lost the use of my legs! I am in the right mind to sue the ass off of you all right now!" I screamed as the man gave up and lowered me back down to the ground, I sat there like a defenseless little toddler as slowly the other people in the corridor began to approach me.

"I'm Charlie." The man said holding out a hand.  
"Katie." I spat in reply, dismissing the hand of the useless man the knelt before me, the man sighed, and I remembered something, or rather someone. "Adrian." I exclaimed, "Where's Adrian?!" The man opened his mouth to speak but stopped as I heard footsteps approaching, they were not dull like the footsteps before, these were loud and clacked as the shoe hit the ground, high heels, I swiveled around, before me stood a poshly dressed woman, tight pinstripe skirt and jacket combo and her hair bounced in tight curls on her shoulders as she walked, her face was heavily made up, pale white face and deep red lipstick, it suited her, she would look like quite a friendly woman if it weren't for the black eye-patch which sat comfortably over one eye, although it was not held on by anything.  
"Welcome to the matrix testing facility." She said coming to a stop and flashing me a toothy smile.

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	13. Chapter 15

**Welcome to chapter 13, I hope you do enjoy it, I will be uploading your extra chapter as a reward for getting my to 700 views promptly, I have decided to do a KicktheStickz themed one. Enjoy x**

"So you're telling me that everything I've ever known was a lie, my family, my friends, my teachers, everyone?!" I said shocked at what the lady had just revealed me, basically I was taken at a young age and put in a coma like state to see what happened, I couldn't believe her, my life had seemed so...real. My mind had taken over and created a family and friends for me, giving me enemies and idols. I didn't understand how I could still remember everything from before, the pain, why would you feel the pain if you were in a dream world.

"Look hunny," She said in her thick American accent, "The mind does strange things." That was the only explanation she could come up with, I rolled my eyes, I decided to use the only evidence that my head hadn't made it all up,

"Well if no one was real why do I recognize his voice?" I yelled pointing at Charlie, who was sat behind me,

"What?" I heard him say, "You recognize my voice?" He was shocked at the news, his face showing that he was desperately trying to puzzle it out. "Look ma'am I really need to interview the girl, this is more complicated than I thought." He concluded standing up and taking a step towards me,

"Ok, but be careful." She replied tilting her head to one side and raising her eyebrows as she said the word careful, he nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, I felt him grab the wheelchair handles and he swung me around before exiting with me.

He walked in silence for about ten minutes before turning down a long corridor and entering a small, carpeted room, Charlie pulled up a chair across from mine and sitting down,

"Ok, Katie, tell me about yourself," He pulled out a Dictaphone and pressed record,

"My name is Katie, full name Katherine Josephine Morgan, I am 16 years old and my birthday is 15th of May 1997, I live in Sheffield, England with my two brothers and mother. My brothers are called Charlie and Alex, they are twins and are 24 years old, their birthday is the 8th of December,"

"Wow, wait," he said stopping me, "Charlie and Alex Morgan, 24 years old and their birthday is the 8th of December?!" He exclaimed,

"Yes..." I replied, curious as to why he had stopped me talking.

"My name is Charlie Morgan, I have a non-identical twin called Alex, our birthdays are on the 8th of December and we are 24." My eyes widened,

"Coincidence?" I suggested, this was freaky,

"Probably…Hopefully... Anyway carry on." He said a confused look clouded his face, I took a deep breath and continued to talk.

"My mum's name is Angela Morgan and she is 50 years old. My dad's name is Andrew Morgan and he would be 52 but he died in a car crash when I was 7." I concluded, he looked at me in amazement,

"My mother's name is Angela, she is 50, my dad's name was Andrew, he would have been 52 but he died in a car crash when I was 16…" he said, this was just bizarre,

"Why do you have the same family as me?" I asked, frowning, he shrugged then looked at the ground, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

"I don't know I really don't" He said looking me in the eye, suddenly they widened, "No, no, that couldn't have happened could it?"

"What?"

"No!" He covered his mouth,

"What?!"

"Well ever since you were little I've always been there in the day, just talking to you, no one really talked me when I was growing up, you were like the best friend I've ever had." He admitted looking up,

"What did you tell me about?" I asked smiling at him,

"I just talked about my day and my brother and other stuff that was going on in my life, I didn't think it would matter,"

"It's ok," I said, "You helped shape my life Charlie! You're my big brother, thank you."

"Yeah but what's my mum going to say when she finds out I've been telling you about us for the past 12 years?"

"I was put in there when I was 4?"

"Yeah, they had to move up the ages, they first tried it with new borns but the liquid they injected in killed them instantly, then 1 year olds but it didn't work properly, you were the first person it worked properly on." He told me,

"Wait so I could have died! Those people could have killed me?!" I exclaimed, "Oh my god, didn't they run any tests on that shit before pumping it into my body?" I yelled at him, he shied away from me, "And what about my mum, I mean my biological mother, not yours, and my dad, they would have had something to say!" I looked up at the ceiling taking deep breaths to calm me down, Charlie had gone all quiet, like he didn't want to answer my question. "Please." I whispered, his eyes met mine once more and he sighed,

"Your parents died, when you were 3 months old, they were killed in an explosion, a terrorist bomber, you were taken into care." He mumbled no expression in his voice. I gasped bringing my hand to my mouth as a tear trickled down my face,

"Are, are they buried somewhere? Can I see them?"

"No I am _so_ sorry," I nodded and wiped my wet eyes,

"Alright, next best thing, are there any recordings or photos of them I can see? Did you know them? What were they like?" I asked desperate to know something of my parents,

"I'll find you some pictures tomorrow." He said, rubbing his forehead again, I looked up at him then past his shoulder as I saw a clock ticking away, it was 5:03pm I had been with Adrian only two hours before,

"Charlie, where will I stay?" I said looking around the dimly lit room, "And will it have food, I am starving."

"I suppose you could stay with my mum, I mean you know my family, and my mum will love to have someone to look after again, and then with time, you can get your own apartment." He suggested, this was the only and best solution to the problem at hand so I accepted it gratefully, "I just have to clear it with Miss Smith, that's the lady you saw earlier, she's in charge of this whole operation, she stands as prime minister."

"Oh, cool, I guess," I said as Charlie stood up, put away the Dictaphone and began to wheel me out of the room.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	14. Chapter 16

**Woo, chapter 14! This really has taken a turn hasn't it, from dying to the Matrix, again, if oyu think you can help me improve, tell** **me in a PM or a review, it would be great! Thanks! When you get me to 1000 views (which you are not far off doing) I will do you a massive party scene with many pairings in! As I said before you will soon be receiving your most recent rewards chapter for being awesome! Enjoy x**

I sat outside Miss Smith's office, tapping my fingers on my legs, who had been looking after me? I wondered, there had to have been someone washing me? , cutting my nails and hair etc.? All my life. For some unknown reason I felt guilty like I had when I had lied to my friends about Adrian. Oh. My friends, thinking about them hurt, I missed them so bad. How was I going to fit in here when I had already missed 16 years of my life? I had no friends, just Charlie and he was an adult, he had a job, I would hardly ever see him apart from the odd interview about what had happened in my other life or if they had to run any tests. I found myself wishing I had just died instead of ending up here, anywhere would have been better than here. I started to think about all the times I had had with my friends, all the snow days, discovering YouTube for the first time, playing strawberry dipping where you had to eat strawberries out a bowl filled with whipped cream, pushing Emeline's face in it when it was her go, going bowling with our Spanish exchange students. I tried my very best not to cry but the tears started and they wouldn't stop, all those things we had planned to do were never going to happen. I made a strange moaning noise as I realized that I would never see my cousins grow up, see my brother's baby who was due for January next year. I wonder if they still lived on in their little world or if they shut down when I woke up, and if they were still there how were they feeling.

The big door next to me swung open and Charlie walked out and looked down at me,  
"It took a while, but she said yes!" He exclaimed, grinning, his face fell when he saw mine, "Hey what's wrong?" He asked bobbing down to my height. I couldn't bring myself to speak, I opened my mouth but nothing came out and my face crumpled,  
"Friends, gone." Was the best I could do, he looked down at the floor and started to chew his lip,  
"I'm sorry, if I could do anything I would, you weren't meant to wake up." He told me, but this didn't make me feel any better, I would rather have not woken up. "Come on, I'll take you to my mums, she might make you feel better, you know cause she was your mum." He stood up again and started to wheel me down the corridor,  
"Stop." I said suddenly, sniffing and wiping my eyes, and he did, "I can do it myself." I grasped the wheels and began to spin them vigorously, I shot off down the corridor and Charlie had to run after me. I stopped when I reached the other end of the corridor, "Wow," I whispered, I didn't know my arms were that powerful. Charlie caught up with me and hunched over, out of breath, he was laughing. I laughed with him. It was fun but I'd have to learn to go at a more reasonable speed in future.

"That was, fast!" He exclaimed when he got his breath back, I nodded,  
"When will I be able to walk again?"  
"I have no idea, but technically you haven't walked for 12 years, it will be like learning as a toddler but harder because you're heavier than you were back then."  
"Yeah, but when can I start learning?"  
"Whenever you like," He said, looking at me, "We could start tomorrow if you like, I have a mostly free day apart from monitoring A…" He stopped and looked at the floor,  
"Monitoring what?" I asked,  
"Oh nothing, nothing." He exclaimed and started to walk down a corridor, I followed him trying to figure it out in my head, so I wasn't the only one as I had thought, there was someone else, I wonder if I had met them in my life.  
"Please tell me, is there someone else? Who is it?"  
"I can't sorry Katie" He apologized,  
"Oh c'mon, no one will know!" I encouraged him, for a second he looked as though he would crack and tell me,  
"They are always watching." He whispered, it was barely audible, I frowned, who was watching? This place was very confusing, it's like he wasn't allowed to tell me anything.  
"Erm, ok…" I replied, "Maybe later then hey." I added, laughing, I wouldn't give up that easily, I would find out who else was in here, maybe I would know them and we could struggle through this together.

Charlie stopped in front of another door, swiped a card across a box next to it and pushed through it. The door opened out into the street, there were very few people out for 5pm, the streets would usually be swarming with people by now. I looked around me searching the area for any sign or where I was, there were none, not even any road signs, but then again, the road looked abandoned, covered in cracks with massive pot holes and in some places weeds shot out of the tarmac. We went down a few back streets until we reached a park, the leaves on the trees looked ill, they were a very light green and appeared to be wilting slightly, the grass looked a murky brown colour and there were no animals, this worried me a lot, what had happened here to make it like this. In front of me there was the start of a clearing, it opened out into a wide expanse of road and marble, a tall podium like statue arose from the ground, across from it a large, grand building, all the windows were smashed and the walls were covered in graffiti and it looked about ready to collapse, yet it looked familiar, then I finally recognized it,  
"Holy shit!" I cried, "We're in London, I was here, we were going to visit here tomorrow, Buckingham Palace…"

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	15. Chapter 17

**Woo chapter 15, I am soooo sorry your bonus chapter isn't up yet I have a terrible case of writers block for those chapters :( But hopefully these will be alright for you for the moment before my writing mind set returns and I can give you your reward for getting me to 700 views, since then they've rocketed I'm on 922 or something like that now! Feel free to give me a review, favorite or follow and enjoy x**

"Mum, this is Katie." Charlie said, stepping to one side and revealing me, sat there in the porch,  
"Hi" I mumbled, I was taken aback about just how similar Charlie's mum was to mine, he described her well, the only difference was that my mum was shorter than this woman. She looked down at me, smiling, I smiled back up at her, "You're really good at describing people," I whispered to Charlie, "She looks just like my mum."  
"Thanks." He whispered in reply, chuckling,  
"Well what are you waiting for? Come inside!" She exclaimed and I began wheeling myself in, the porch lead into a large room which connected with the kitchen, we followed her in, "Would you two like a cup of tea?" She asked, filling the kettle,  
"Oh, yes please." I said, this place was exactly like me home, it felt wonderful to be there,

I moved towards the breakfast bar where I always ate my cereals in a morning and waited patiently, after a minute the kettle pinged,  
"Do you take any sugar Kelly?" She asked,  
"Katie," I corrected her, "And yes, one please."  
"Here you go." She said placing a mug in front of me and another in front of Charlie, "So tell me, where did you two meet then?" She asked, settling down into a brown leather arm chair by the fire,  
"The lab..." Charlie answered absent mindedly while I sipped on my tea,  
"Oh so you're a scientist then are you?" She looked at me expectantly, I shook my head, "Ok," She replied laughing, then she turned back to Charlie, "How long have you two been dating then? I'm surprised Charlie hasn't brought you home sooner." She concluded, the tea which had previously been in my mouth was now spraying out, I coughed and covered my mouth then started to laugh,

"Mum!" Charlie basically yelled, "We don't go out with each other!"  
"Oh." She replied, blushing bright red, "Sorry." I couldn't stop laughing, my eyes started to water.  
"Mum, she's subject 5, you know, test subject." Her eyes widened and she turned to stare at me, I stared right back at her, I gave her a little wave, "I was wondering if she could stay here for a little bit until we can get her an apartment, I've cleared it with Miss Smith, please mum it'll only be for a little while."  
"Well, if it's alright with her, then of course you can stay sweetie!" She said, smiling at me, I looked up at Charlie, grinning, he smiled back at me, "You can stay in Alex's room," His mum thought aloud, then she looked down at my wheelchair, "Ah, that may be a problem..." She trailed off, I too looked down,  
"Hey Charlie," I looked up at him and he was chewing his lip, looking worried, "How long do you think it will take me to get walking again?" I asked, maybe if it didn't take me long everything would be fine, " I mean we could start now, I'm sure I'd be able to crawl up the stairs" I added, he took a deep breath then sighed,  
"I suppose it's the best we can do, but maybe tomorrow, I need to get back to the lab." He concluded and walked out of the room, abandoning me with a stranger I'd known my whole life, I looked up at his mum, she was looking out of the murky window, arms folded across her stomach, she looked nostalgic, and a little sad, she turned around and looked at me, her eyes had lost all the happiness from before and were now as grey as the windows she had been previously gazing through. She blinked hard and covered her mouth, before walking over to the kitchen at snails pace,  
"Would you like something to eat Katie?" She asked in monotone,  
"I'm ok thank you" I replied, though I was actually empty inside, and craved something to eat. It was the way she said it, I felt so, so unwelcome.

**Check out these fab authors:**

**-ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**

**-bookwormhufflepuff**

**-Elerwyn**

**-XxPercabethxX**

**-edmundpevensiesfaceoncake**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	16. Chapter 18

**Hey sorry it's been so long since I last uploaded anything, I've been so busy with exams etc. but they're over for now so I hope to be posting more frequently :) I hope you haven't lost interest in my short break because there's a lot more to come which you will hopefully enjoy! So, I hope you do like it and again, feel free to post a review if you think you could help me improve, enjoy x**

_**1 MONTH LATER**_

"Hey Katie!" Charlie called, "I have something for you." I looked up at the door from where I was sat on the bed, he popped his head around the frame and grinned,

"What have you got then?" I asked,

"Guess."

"Oh do I have to?" I moaned, his guessing games were driving me crazy,

"Yes!" He exclaimed, I sighed and racked my mind for what he had said he would find for me, remembering nothing I decided to guess silly thing,

"Erm...A large green elephant?"

"No."

"A purple watering can?"

"No."

"A sweatshirt with your face on it. I don't know Charlie, just tell me." Now it was his turn to sigh, he rolled his eyes,

"Fine!" He walked into the room and sat next to me on the bed, "Katie, I have big news." He started then stopped and smiled to himself,

"Come on!" I begged, "Just tell me!"

"Katie, I found, I found your family." He said, he could barely contain himself.

I stared at him my heart began to beat hard and my breaths became rugged, my eyes fell on a pale brown folder Charlie had clutched in his hand which had to contain the information about them, did I have brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles? I took a deep breath, I had wanted to know for so long but now I didn't _want_ to know, I had just got settled with Charlie and his family. I wanted to reply but I couldn't tear my eyes from the folder and its contents which would change my life. I took a deep breath again and breathed through my nose then nodded,

"Can I see?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands and jagged finger nails from where I had been chewing them,

"Of course," He replied laughing, "I got them for you after all."

He passed the folder to me and I reluctantly peeled back the stiff cover, inside were a few sheets of paper with various bits of information on, from a glance I could see dates and the odd name or two. A picture fell out onto my lap, I picked it up and looked at it closely, it was of a woman who looked around forty years old maybe older, yet she looked almost exactly like the pictures of my mum that Charlie had shown my all those weeks ago, I held it up to him and he adjusted his head so he too could view the picture,

"That is your auntie Eleanor, she's forty." He told me, I looked back at the picture.

"But, she looks exactly like my mum." I mumbled,

"Yes your mum and Eleanor were identical twins, obviously Eleanor looks different seen as the pictures were taken sixteen years apart."

"Oh, ok." I delved my hand into the folder once more and returned with a hand full of other photos, I looked through them slowly, passing each one the Charlie so he could tell me who they were. The first was the lady again except she looked a lot younger and was stood next to my mother, I needed no explanation as to who that picture contained, the second was a picture of a girl with long straight black hair and brown eyes, she had a big smile across her face, was this my sister?

"That's your cousin, she's called Emma and she is nine years old." Charlie informed me, obviously not then.

The next was a picture of a man, he had short black hair and was wearing a V-neck cardigan over a button up shirt, a strange choice of clothes but it suited him,

"That's your uncle Michael, married to Eleanor, he is forty-four" The next picture was of a boy who looked a few years older than me but he didn't have black hair, his hair was light brown and flicky like mine, and his face resembled mine slightly, as I passed it to Charlie I saw another one of the boy underneath,

"How come he gets two photos and the others only get one?" I asked, curious of the importance of this mystery boy,

"Oh, no there aren't two pictures of him these are identical twins, your brothers, their names are Jack and Finn they are nineteen years old." He told me, I smiled to myself, I had brothers. This was great. Charlie took the sheets out of the folder and began to read them too me while I leaned back against the wall of the bedroom. From this I discovered that my aunt, uncle and cousin's last name was Needham and that after my mother's death Eleanor tried to take in all three of us but the government wouldn't let her because and I quote "There are lots of families out there who would love a daughter, don't be so greedy, you already have two of the children" Charlie told me that my auntie had taken the men who said that to court to try to win me but didn't win and I was sent to a care home and never saw her again. This disgusted me, I could have lived a normal life, with my family and not be in this mess, and obviously there were not lots of families out there who wanted to have a daughter as I was not adopted. So Jack and Finn lived with my mother's side of the family while I was hooked up to some drug which could have killed me for twelve years. I also found that my real name was not Katie but it was in fact; Isabella and my last name was Harries. This was strange, I would have to get used to being called Isabella or Izzy now instead of Katie which I was used to, this is going to be incredibly hard.

"You better start training me to react to the name Isabella if I'm going to meet these people." I said jokily, Charlie laughed,

"Yes Isabella, yes we shall" he replied, smiling.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	17. Chapter 19

**Okay, yet another chapter in the ever growing story of Katie, I mean Izzy... I just though that she hadn't been through enough drama, just a little bit more you know. Half way through this chapter you will notice a book description, if you know what book I am talking about then write me a review with your answer and the main characters name and I will choose the first two replies to be in the next chapter (I will PM you if you win!) Enjoy x**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

I had spent the past month since discovering the existence of my biological family finding out everything I could about them, everyone was getting used to calling me Izzy or Isabella and my walking had vastly improved. Charlie told me last week that I could go and visit my family any time I liked and they would be over joyed to see me after so long, but my brothers probably wouldn't remember me and of course Emma wouldn't know me. But I could rely on my aunt and uncle. And I really did want to go, but I had some deep feeling that they wouldn't want me, that Eleanor had replaced me with Emma and I wasn't needed any more. I got up from the bed and began my daily exercises to build up the strength in my legs. As I walked up and down the room I mulled over the idea of going tomorrow, going and seeing them, my family, my real family, and if they didn't want me, Charlie's family did, my other family wanted me. Then again, if my real family wanted me, if my auntie wanted me to move in with them what would I do, they would know about me but I would only know the facts about them, not their personalities, their feelings, I slumped back down onto the bed, all this walking was pointless, I could walk perfectly fine now, okay maybe I did stumble a little but it's better than a wheelchair.

"Ka- I mean Izzy, have you done your walking yet?" I heard Charlie call up the stairs, I groaned loudly, loud enough for him to hear at the bottom of the stairs anyway, I heard him chuckle to himself then his footsteps slowly faded away as he walked back into the kitchen. I shuffled to the side of the bed and stood up, I sighed and carried on walking, back and forth, back and forth, glancing up at the luminous green wall clock which hung above the door. Only ten more minutes and I could read, I loved to read, so many great authors which I had never heard of before, bookshelves lined the walls of the room, each of them filled with books of different genres with crazy story lines. I looked down at my wrist and saw the red hole in the centre, the needle prick which would never heal, a permanent scar, for all the world to see to show that I was one of the guinea pigs, though it would never live up to the ultimate pain of the mental scars, the loss of my friends and family, finding out my whole life had been a sham, finding out that Adrian was not real and that he was in actual fact a figment of my imagination. This hurt the most, he had felt so real, so special, and in my moment of happiness it was all taken away. I pushed the thought from my find as the clock slowly ticked it's way to 12 pm and the tedious walking finally came to an end. I slumped down onto the bed and leaned to the side to scooped up a book which I had started reading yesterday, it's about a girl with cancer who meets this gorgeous boy called Augustus or something like that, so far I'm up to the bit where they've gone to Amsterdam to visit this author who turns out to be a total idiot, it's a really good book. I rubbed my temple to try and ease the headache which was slowly building in my brain, I sighed heavily as it made no difference and settled down to read, yawning.

I woke with a start, the book splayed out on my chest, someone was calling my name, over and over again but the sound was slurred, then I heard foot steps pounding up the stairs. I looked around the room but my vision was fuzzy, I couldn't get my eyes to focus and my head felt like it was going to implode,  
"Katie?" Someone yelled, I groaned, no matter how much I tried I couldn't open my eyes properly, it felt like I hadn't slept in days. Someone's hands were on my shoulders shaking me, I groaned a little louder, the movement felt like someone was tazering my head,  
"Mum!" The person yelled and I heard the footsteps going back down the stairs and settled back down to sleep again, pulling my legs up to my chest so I was in the foetal position and let my eye lids droop.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	18. Chapter 20

**Welcome to the new chapter, just thought I'd let you know that I'm updating this at school haha, Enjoy x**

The bright lights above me were blinding, the room was white with the exception of a light blue chair next the the bed I was laid on which Charlie was slumped in. I looked down the bed, there were two tubes going in my arms one on each wrist, I traced the bright blue vein in my arm with my finger then grabbed hold of the plastic tubing and yanked it out of my wrist, it stung for a second then the pain subsided. After repeating this on my other wrist I moved myself to the end of the bed and unhooked the clipboard from the metal bars, on the front page in big letters it said my name, age and underneath that TYPE 1 DIABETES was written in red, why must thing like this always happen to me, first I die then I get diabetes. I began flipping through the sheets, I don't know what I was looking for, it just gave me something to do.

"Katie?" Charlie mumbled, I looked at him as he woke up. Yawning and stretching.  
"Why." I asked,  
"What?"  
"Why? Why me?"  
"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes falling on the clipboard in my hands,  
"Fucking diabetes, that's what I mean!" I screamed at him, he looked confused but then shook his head,  
"No, you HAD diabetes." He told me "But the doctors replaced your pancreas and now you're fine." He said, smiling. I frowned at him confused, that doesn't happen you can't sure someone of diabetes, it just didn't happen.

The large door swung open and a woman dressed like a nurse walked in, on her pinafore was a pinned a badge with 'Chloe' written on. She was pushing a trolley with all sorts of different things on, like scalpels and bandages, she looked up at me, frowned then walked back out again, leaving the trolley. I stared at it, what had they done to me? I pulled my top up a little to reveal a square of padding held on with a bandage and medical tape. The door was opened once again and the lady strolled in again, except this time she was smiling, in her hand she carried a gas cannister and a thing I had seen on TV to cover someone's mouth, I looked up at her,  
"This won't take a minute sweetie." She said and went to put the mask over my mouth, I pushed it away,  
"I highly recommend using this gas you know, I had my appendix removed when I was your age and the doctor forgot to turn the gas on, it was the worst pain I have ever felt" She told me, tilting her head to one side, "We just need to change your stitches and get you a new dressing on and you'll be fine for another few hours"  
"Okay," I mumbled, taking the mask and putting it over my mouth, I looked over at Charlie who took my hand and gave it a squeeze, as my judgement slowed I began to feel very tired and drifted off to sleep.

Someone's hands were on my shoulders, shaking them gently, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, Charlie stood over me,  
"You're such a heavy sleeper!" He exclaimed laughing,  
"Charlie, when can I get out of the hospital?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows. Just then the nurse walked back in, she had obviously heard my question as she answered it.  
"In a day or two, then you should be right as rain. Your brother's been here the whole time you have!" She exclaimed "I'm sure he'll love to get back home and sleep in a bed rather than on chairs." She continued chuckling to herself, "Although feel free to get ill any time you like, your brother is cute!" She whispered in my ear her warm breath tickled my ear, I laughed out loud and had to cover my mouth, as she set a plate of typical, bland hospital food on a tray across my lap she slipped what appeared to be a cinnamon swirl wrapped in cling film out of her pocket and placed it on the tray,  
"Enjoy," She said winking at me then turned and tossed one at Charlie. In one swift movement she had opened the door and pulled her trolley back out with her, the large door closed but not before she had time to flash me a toothy grin, she was lovely. As I ate my dinner I thought about my plans for meeting my family, I wanted to see them as soon as possible. It was a Thursday today wasn't it, which meant I would definitely be out by Sunday, maybe Monday evening was my best bet, they would all be in.

I told Charlie this idea and he agreed, Monday evening, meeting my family, I took a deep breath and laid my head back against the cold, white wall.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	19. Chapter 21

**Did you ever wonder what would happen if you woke up when you were 16 and discovered you had been a scientific guinea-pig for the last 12 years of your life and that your whole life had been a lie? No? Didn't think so. This is the story of Isabella Harries and her struggle through that exact situation. In this chapter Isabella meets her biological family and is astonished that they can remember her at all! Enjoy x**

Monday afternoon arrived faster than I wanted it to, I had prepared a speech of some sort to say to whoever answered the door.  
"Ready?" Charlie asked, I nodded and took a deep breath then got into Charlie's little car, it was red and looked a lot like my mum's, well my dream mum's anyway. Outside it was blowing a gale and the tree branches were being thrown around violently, I gazed out of the window and pulled my coat further around me. Maybe I could fake being ill and get out of it, I did feel a bit dizzy, but Charlie wouldn't let me get out of it that easily. The car drew up outside a row of terraced houses,  
"Do you remember the number?" Charlie asked,  
"Yes." I replied in monotone  
"Are you nervous?" He asked,  
"Yes." I replied again sighing and rubbed my eyes hard with the palms of my hands. "If it's the wrong house or they don't remember me I'll pretend I'm doing a survey for drainpipes or something." I mumbled, Charlie sighed,  
"It's all going to be fine, okay Izzy!" He exclaimed, running his fingers through his ruffled hair, "I'll be right here if you need me." He told me, this was slightly reassuring.

I stepped out of the car and onto the pavement, the cool breeze took my hair and spun it in a golden whirlwind around my head, I crossed my arms across my stomach as the wind bit at my revealed skin. My eyes scanned the numbers screwed into the front of the houses. There it was; 63. Baskets were hung from the walls, full of flowers which overflowed from every side, they were all different, bright, happy colours, they made me feel welcome. Taking a deep breath, I un-latched the gate and took my first step into my new life. The path was plain concrete and the front garden had been covered over with plastic sheeting and dull grey pebbles. The front door was a deep green colour, just like my old school's uniform, placing one foot in front of the other was the hardest thing I've ever done, my heart was beating like mad, just like when Adrian kissed me... No, my family, forget him, stupid figment of my imagination messing up my life. Before I could stop myself I had lifted my fist up and knocked loudly at the door, praying no-one would answer, unfortunately my prayers didn't work and the large door was opened to reveal a tired looking woman,  
"Hello?" She said said after a moment of silence, her likeness to the picture and my biological mother was astonishing, I opened my mouth but no noise came out, no matter how hard I tried, "Look, I'm really busy sweetheart, maybe you could come back when you are ready to talk." She said, starting to close the door,  
"No!" I cried, the woman looked up at me,  
"So, are you going to tell me what you want or can I go and make dinner for my family?" She asked,  
"I..I.." I stuttered trying to compose myself, "I'm Isabella Harries, I'm 16 years old, my mum was Jessica Harries and my dad was Michael Harries, they died in an explosion when I was 3 months old, I was taken into care, I have an auntie called Eleanor. Are you her?" I asked, suddenly out of breath, I seemed to have captured the woman's attention, she clung onto the door frame, her mouth open, her eyes flickered with sorrow as she remembered me.

"Michael," She whispered, "Michael!" She said again, this time she yelled, a man jogged to the doorway and put his hand on her shoulder, it was the man from the picture, it had to be! "Michael, it's Izzy, it's, she, she." And with that she burst into tears, falling into her husbands arms, he clung to her, rubbing her back, and kissing the top of her head. I stood there shivering, waiting.  
"Mummy?" I heard a little voice call, a girl scampered out of a room into the hallway and ran to the woman, wrapping her arms around her waist, "Mummy, what's wrong?" She exclaimed, sounding worried. Slowly the woman's sobs grew quieter and she pulled herself away from her husband and freed herself from the girl's vice like grip, she turned, and stared at me, tilting her head to one side. Her eyes were red and she started to laugh breathily,  
"It really is you isn't it Iz, just look at her Mikey she looks so much like her mother, doesn't she!" She stepped down from the house onto the path. I took a step back, shying away from her touch as she reached out to put her hand on the side of my face. The longer I looked at her the more I could remember seeing her as a small child, her hair was curlier back then, she had less wrinkles. A memory surfaced of a laugh, a laugh that sounded like tinkling bells, my mothers laugh, my mother who looked exactly like this woman. I bit my bottom lip as it started to tremble.

"Do you remember me sweetie?" She whispered, I nodded my head and felt the sides of my mouth turn down, "Hey, hey, come here." She said, wrapping her arms around me as the first tears rolled down my cheeks, I slowly moved my arms from her grip and placed them around her neck, sobs racked through my body and I hugged her tighter. After about a minute she pulled away from me and held me at arms length, "Please, come inside, warm up, I can't leave you out here on your own, I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me again." She took he hand and led me inside, pictures covered the walls, mostly family, I saw my brothers and stopped, they looked so happy. There was a banging noise upstairs then the sound of people running down the stairs. Two boys appeared at the bottom of the staircase, laughing, they were only in their boxer shorts, one was covered in flour and the other had an egg in each hand and appeared to be trying to smash them over the others head. These must be my brothers, they both looked up as I chuckled to myself, one look at me and they were both back up the stairs, I heard a door slam shut then silence.  
"I apologise for them, your brothers are very hyperactive for 19 year olds."  
"Mhmm" I mumbled, looking around at the walls again, I saw a smiling, rosy cheeked baby, a girl, I presumed it was Emma, dressed in a baby grow and a little hat which resembled a strawberry.  
"That's you." My aunt told me, I nodded and smiled, "So, tell me what happened to you? I wasn't allowed to see you after your 4th birthday." She asked curiously,  
"Well that's a long story." I mumbled  
"I have time." She replied and took me to a living room type area and signalled for me to sit down before sitting down in a chair across from me and putting her chin on her fists to prop her head up, this was going better than I could have ever planned.

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	20. Chapter 22

**What happened at Isabella's aunt and uncle's house? Was she reunited with her family, or was she rejected? How will her brothers feel about their sister finally coming home? Read on to find out in the next exciting (well maybe not but there is a bit of a shouting and swearing) chapter of Summer Loving. Enjoy**

I glanced up at the large clock which sat about the fire place, the second hand ticked lazily round, since arriving here, the time has flown by, I had been there nearly two hours, I had explained everything, leaving out the part where I could have died because of the drugs they used, by the end my aunt was in tears again and was sat next to me on the sofa with her arms wrapped around me, on my other side sat my uncle, his arms were also wrapped tightly around me, I felt like a long lost niece sandwich. But I have to admit they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, that someone could care so much about me, I felt whole like Charlie and his family had been a misfitting fill for my gap but now that gap had been filled by my real family, and it felt good. My aunt sniffled and moved herself a little closer to me even though she was already pressed up against me.

Once again I heard foot steps on the stairs, one of the boys stuck their head round the door and looked at us, I looked up at him, with a look of 'please help me escape, it's awkward having a woman who you haven't seen in 12 years breasts pressed against you' He frowned then loudly cleared his throat, I felt her head shift to look up him,  
"Umm Ellie, what's going on?" He asked, maybe I should call her Ellie too. Or is it too soon?  
"Get your brother and Emma please love." She took her hands from around me and my uncle did the same, I breathed deeply. Second later the boy returned with the other boy and a small girl balanced on his hip, I smiled at them but they didn't even acknowledge me, just walked in and sat down on various seats around the room, the little girl snuggled into the boy's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Well kids, this is Isabella." She said and looked at me expectantly, I was hesitant, "Go on sweetie," She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"My name is Isabella Maria Harries, I'm 16 years old and my mum and dad died when I was three months old, I was put into care and never saw my brothers, aunt or uncle again, when I was 4, a testing facility took me in and started to experiment on me, I was put into a medical coma with a special drug and when I was in the coma I lived a life I was called Katie Murray and had two older brothers; twins, Charlie and Alex, my dad died when I was 8 years old, I lived this life until I was 16 and then I went to London with my friends to go to a YouTube convention and met a boy, oh he was so lovely, he was called Adrian, we fell in love and I went with my friends to meet him but I crossed the road to get to him and I was hit by a lorry, I died and woke up here, it turns out my doctor was Charlie and he had slowly been telling me about his life and that had become my life. I have been living with them for the past 2 months while he looked for you,"

A tear trickled down my face as I remembered all of my friends and all the good times as well as the bad. "It felt so real, I had so many friends, we were so close, and Adrian, oh Adrian, I miss him so much!" I cried covering my mouth as I looked up at the ceiling and started to cry again, my uncle comforted me while my brothers thought about the situation, one of them stood up suddenly,  
"Who told you about Izzy, what the fuck is wrong with you, you will never be my sister, she was adopted by some rich snobs who wouldn't let us see her, just get out, NOW!" He yelled, I was so scared he sounded do angry, I didn't move. He marched up to me "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME CUNT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STOP UPSETTING MY FAMILY." He screamed at me, his brother jumped up nearly throwing the little girl onto the floor, and grabbed him,  
"C'mon Finn, lets go for a walk." He said, pulling his brother out of the room, I could hear them in the kitchen,  
"I just miss her okay, I miss my baby sister and mum and dad."  
"I know, so do I."  
"That girl isn't our sister." He spat.  
"I wouldn't be so sure Finn, she looked like the photos of mum we have, she could be, she might have come back to us." My aunt and uncle got up,  
"Stay here sweetie, we'll sort this out and everything will be fine." My aunt said and they all walked out leaving me and the little girl alone in the front room,

"You look like my mummy." The girl said,  
"I'm your mummy's twin sister's daughter." I replied wiping my eyes,  
"Please don't be sad, you should be happy." She said to me, getting up and walking over to me. She tilted her head to one side and pointed at me "You have the same eyes as Jack and Finny," She mumbled in a little voice, "They're very pretty." She exclaimed before shuffling slowly closer to me and climbing onto my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck,  
"Thank you." I whispered into her hair as I held her tightly,  
"You make my mummy happy, she isn't happy very much." She whispered back. And that was that we sat there, at peace, I don't remember the others coming back in but I opened my eyes suddenly and saw them all sitting around me, I gasped and rushed to the front door,  
"Izzy?" My aunt called after me, she sounded scared. I yanked open the door and ran down the path, leaping over the gate, Charlie was sat in his car, fast asleep, I ran up to the car and banged on the window, he woke with a start.  
"Charlie take me away now, I can't stay there please, you don't understand, please." I yelled as I pulled open the door and sat down on the seat, "GO!" I yelled, he put his foot down and I put the window down, trying to catch my breath,  
"IZZY!" My aunt screamed from the front door, her arm outstretched as if she could reach right into the car and grab me, her face was twisted into a grimace and as we sped down the street I could see her fall to her knees in the wing mirror of the car, I squeezed my eye lids shut and pressed my head back into the seat trying to calm my racing heart.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	21. Chapter 23

**Were you wondering why Isabella ran out of her families home and drove off with Charlie? Because this chapter explains it, creepy dreams and heart breaking decisions coming up! Enjoy x**

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Charlie asked as we walked in through the front door, I looked down at the plush carpet, would I want to go through that again? I would have to if I wanted Charlie to let this go, I started walking up the stairs to the bedroom,  
"Follow me." I mumbled, no emotion in my voice. We reached the baby blue wooden door and I paused before pushing it open to listen if Charlie had followed me or not, which he had. The room was just as I had left it, books strewn about, duvet scrunched up in a ball on the mattress, I shoved it out of the way and sat down beckoning to Charlie to sit next to me,  
"Well?" He said expectantly,  
"I fell asleep while I was there." I said thoughtfully pausing for breath,  
"Well that's not that bad," Charlie interjected,  
"Let me finish!" I sighed looking down into my lap.

"I fell asleep and I had a dream, it started off all blurry and I was standing in a field, but then my view became clearer and I was in a grave yard next to a church but it was really cold so I thought I'd go inside to get warm. So when I got round to the front of the church I could see black cars all around it, so I figured it was a funeral, I went inside because I know how horrible it is when someone dies. I went inside and there were loads of people sitting on the pews or whatever they're called, those big wooden seats and they were all crying, which you would expect at a funeral, I sat down on my own at the back, to see the ceremony," I paused for a second, giving Charlie time to think about what I had said, he nodded and I carried on, "The vicar guy got up and started this speech about how lovely this girl was and how everyone would miss her and she was a big part of everyone's lives and I just couldn't stop thinking about how what he was saying was utter drivel, she wasn't a big part of everyone's lives, not everyone would miss her, they say that at every funeral, anyway, then he said something about 'her' song requested by her friends, and the song that I always used to sing that my friends would say was my song came on, they also played a few others that I liked. I just thought it was a coincidence until he got back up behind his little table and told everyone that Katie would be watching over them all as their guardian angel, that creeped me out a bit, then I saw someone stand up to go and make a speech followed by a few others and it was all my friends. I didn't say anything because it was a funeral and it would have been disrespectful to just ask them why they were there in the middle of the ceremony. And I swear they talked about me, in fact I'm sure they did, because at the end they said that they would always have a Ginge sized hole in their hearts, Ginge was my nickname by the way, because back then I was strawberry blonde."

"The vicar guy got up again and said that we could view the coffin at our leisure before it was buried, so before anyone else could get up I ran down the aisle and almost into the coffin but I stopped myself just in time. It was me Charlie, my fucking mangled body, I was covered in bruises then I felt someone behind me and it was Adrian, my Adrian, he was crying, and he leaned right though me and kissed the dead me on the cheek Charlie, but I felt his lips on my face. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get anyone to acknowledge me, my friends, family, even a few of my teachers, the Adrian's family too. From the back of the church I heard someone call my name, like a whisper on the wind, but they called me Katie, not Isabella. When I turned around my friend stood there, smiling at me, not one of the friends who did the speech, I'm talking about my dead friend, she got stabbed when we were 14, I was holding her when she died, all the guy wanted was her purse, stupid idiot."

"Josie, that was her name, she called me a few more times, beckoning for me to come to her, which I did and then she hugged me really hard and we were both crying and when she took a step back she told me that the first year was the hardest but you get used to it, I didn't understand, then she explained to me that no one else could see us, we were spirits, the little bit of the person that gets left behind if they don't die the way God intended; old age or illness. It was horrible Charlie." I finally stopped, squeezing my eyelids tightly shut to prevent myself from crying again, "I can't go back there Charlie," I moaned "I'm sure that place is to blame for my dream, but what if it wasn't a dream what if I was actually a ghost?" I exclaimed,  
"Oh Izzy." He said as I fell into him, his arms wrapped around me, I could hear his steady heartbeat through his shirt, it calmed me down considerably, "It's okay, hey, you'll be fine, you don't have to go back if you don't want to." He whispered into my hair then wrested the side of his face on the top of my head and rubbed my back slowly.

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	22. Chapter 24

**Birthdays and Christmas are coming up so Izzy decides to do a spot of shopping. Think this is going to be a lovely chapter about a girl's day out in the shops? Then you are sadly mistaken. What new challenge with Isabella Harries face? Find out in the brand spanking new chapter of Summer Loving. Enjoy x**

I pulled on a red plaid shirt over my jeans and top and grabbed a handbag, today was shopping day, the boys' birthday presents and Christmas presents too, I had £60 after starting a part time job at a newsagents down the road, I also need some clothes so today was an opportunity for clothes shopping too. I loved shopping, just having money was fun to me, let alone spending it. I leaped down the stairs and pulled on a pair of Charlie's old Converse,  
"Bye," I called, "I'll be back for tea, if I'm going to be late I'll call you."  
"Okay sweetie, see you later." Angela called. I slipped my mobile into my back pocket and opened the front door. Outside it was a surprisingly warm day for late November, the sun was out and children filled the street, a light breeze blew and birds twittered away to themselves, I could just tell that today would be a great day. Nearing the end of the street I spotted Olivia and Faith, two girls who I had met who also worked part time at the same shop as me, I classed them as friends because when I waved the waved back.

After about 20 minutes I spotted the first few shops and sped up a little. As I neared the centre I worked out which shops I would go to first, I had decided to get the boys chocolate and DVDs, they did love their movies. I rounded a corner into Grey Street and entered the music shop, it also had DVDs, gadgets and band merchandise. After a while I had chosen out a DVD set for each of them and picked out a shirt each with their favourite bands on for Christmas. In my head I made a mental note; boys nearly done, Angela to go. The woman behind the counter passed me a large bag with the items in and I smiled at her and left the shop. What next? Chocolate and cards! Across the street and a few shops down was a shop called Forntons which was, according to Angela, a very popular chocolate shop so I figured it would be best to go for well known brands. The smell of chocolate inside the shop over whelmed me and I bought myself a little bag of chocolate buttons as well as three boxes of chocolates for Alex, Charlie and Angela, now the boys were done apart from cards. I think I'll get Angela some nice clothes for her Christmas present, I can also get myself some new jeans! Checking my purse I saw that of the original £50 I now had only £30, I would have to limit myself to a cheap pair of jeans I thought to myself and sighed, these tatty old things were actually the boys' hand-me-downs and were very mis-fitting.

I spotted Primark about 20 shops down and pulled out the bag of buttons and began munching on them, I had plenty of time to have a few, you weren't allowed to eat in the shops you see, and I took this rule very seriously. I put the small bag back in my pocket as I pushed open the big glass doors of the shop and glanced around the rails and racks for something which would suit Angela, I found a number of items very soon and spent another half an hour deciding which one she would like the most, finally deciding on a dress which only cost £10 so I also chose some boots which were discounted. All together they costed just under £15. This was excellent, I had £5 to buy myself some new jeans that would actually fit. There was a wide range of jeans and I ended up picking out 5 pairs which I then went and tried on. I couldn't decide between a black pair or a blue pair of the same type of jeans so I closed my eyes and spun around in small cubicle I was stood in, on one side was the blue jeans on the other the black ones. I stopped and found myself pointing at the black pair. I returned the other 4 pairs to the assistant and strolled up to the counter where I bought the presents for Angela and my jeans. And that was that, shopping done. I checked my phone, I had set off at about 2pm and it was now nearly 4, I hurried out of the shop with my bags. We usually ate at about half 5 but I still had to get the presents past everyone and find somewhere to hide them, oh crap I still had to get cards and wrapping paper too, I knew there was a reason I hadn't spent that last £10.

I walked quickly down the high street dodging people as they walked the opposite way to me. A large group of boys approached me and I looked down at the ground, glancing up quickly as the were right in front of me, there was one, he had dark brown hair swept over his eyes and was wearing a green jacket, he was gorgeous,  
"Hey Chris watch out!" I heard one of them shout then start laughing and he looked up straight at me and moved quickly to one side to get out of the way,  
"Oh sorry!" He exclaimed grinning,  
"Oh, it's, it's okay." I mumbled feeling myself going red. I smiled up at him then carried on walking, I took a deep breath and chuckled to myself as I heard the boys whistling at me, I spun around quickly, knocking into a man who was walking up behind me,  
"Shut up!" I yelled and started to laugh, this just made them whistle louder, I stuck my tongue out at them and grinned as I saw Chris smirking at me, he winked and my heart skipped a beat.  
"C'mon boys." He said and started to walk back towards me, the others followed, I turned around and started to walk away, I heard their shoes against the pavement, jogging to catch up with me. I felt a hand grab hold of my shoulder and turned around, expecting Chris to be there. But when I looked up at the boys face it was my brother. I gasped,  
"Hey Jack, what are you doing man?" Chris yelled, "She's mine!" My mouth was still open but no sound came out,  
"Isabella?" Jack whispered, I blinked and nodded quickly. He smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug, "I knew it was you," He mumbled, "I missed you little sis." I'm pretty sure he started to cry because he started to sniffle.

"I. I." I tried to explain why I had left before but he just shook his head and hugged me tighter, I wrapped my arms around him too. My eyes began to sting with tears but I blinked them back. The other boys stood motionless, looking at each other and shrugging, Chris stood there, looking down at the pavement, obviously thinking that Jack had stolen his girl. I unwrapped my arms and cleared my throat loudly. Jack stepped back and took a long look at me,  
"You look so much like mum." He said, his friends looked at him, confused. "Guys, meet my baby sister, she came home." His voice broke halfway through his sentence and he had to cough to hide his emotion.  
"You have a sister?" One of the other boys asked, staring at me, Jack nodded  
"But I thought it was only Finn..." Another said.  
"Nope." Jack said, wiping his eyes, "Izzy is 3 years younger than us, she was only 3 months old when mum and dad died, she was taken into care and we haven't seen her since, she's 16 now." He informed his friends who shook their heads and looked genuinely sad about our parents' death and me being taken away.  
"I really have to go." I said remembering the time and looking down at my shoes,  
"No!" Jack and Chris yelled at the same time, they looked at one another,  
"I'm can't let you Izzy, we need you, you, me and Finn, we're family we need to stick together." He begged,  
"But I've only known that you exist few a month." I whispered, "Maybe one day, but for now I need people I can trust, I'm sorry." I told him, "But please do call me, I need to get to know my long lost brothers, hey," I added, pulling out a receipt and scribbling down my number, I wrote it again on the other end as an after thought then ripped it in half, giving one piece to Jack and one to Chris.  
"See you around." I said and walked off in the opposite direction, I could get cards next weekend.

_**If you enjoyed this, or any other chapter of my story then follow and favourite it so you can get updated when I write a new one! Feel free to tell all of your friends about the story if you think they'll love it too and I would be ever so happy if wrote me a lovely little review, it makes me happy when you tell me what you liked about my chapters. You could also suggest what else you want to see in the story and I will try my very best to include it for you :)**_

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	23. Chapter 25

**It's the boys' birthdays, lets hope they enjoy their presents! The next chapter might not come for a while guy, just warning you, I have muchos homeworks this week. Stupid school, interrupting my story writing haha. I have to say, this has moved away from the fanfiction side of the site to the story-about-a-girl-and-her-struggle-through-a-messed-up-life side of the site, but you guys seem to like that so it's all good, lots of chapters now! Enjoy x**

"Aww Izzy, this is awesome!" Alex cried as he opened his final present; the DVD set. He pulled me into a one-armed hug, "You know what, you're the best pretend little sister ever!" He exclaimed and I laughed, just then my phone went off, I checked the caller ID and didn't recognize the number,  
"Sorry I have to take this." I apologised and walked out of the room and into the hallway, "Hello, who is this?" I asked cautiously,  
"Oh, hey is this Isabella, the girl we met in town,"  
"Yeah, and who am I speaking to?"  
"Oh it's Chris." I smiled, it had taken him long enough.  
"Hey Chris, how are you?"  
"Yeah I'm great, I was wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow, at about lunch time." He mumbled,  
"Well nothing...yet," I told him,  
"Would you like to, you know, go get a coffee of something?" My first date, this would be fun.  
"I don't like coffee." I informed him laughing,  
"Fine, fine tea is it then, you do like tea don't you?" He asked, I remembered back in the field with Adrian he had asked me the exact same question, I felt bad, had it been long enough? Had I been dead long enough to start dating again? What a stupid question, of course I was, it was my decision anyway.  
"That sounds perfect Chris, Cafe Nero at 1?" I asked,  
"Sounds good to me," He said, I could hear in his voice that he was grinning and so was I,  
"Well, I'll see you there." I concluded,  
"Yep."  
"Mhmm."  
"Bye then."  
"Goodbye."  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Goodbye Chris." I said a little more forcefully and we both laughed.  
"Bye!" We both said at the same time and I hung up. Clutching the phone to my chest, I walked back into the living room and they all looked up at me expectantly,  
"Who was it?" Charlie asked,  
"Oh just a friend." I mumbled, blushing,  
"I see," He said laughing and began to open his presents.

A few hours later after dinner I excused myself and went on a walk in the darkness. I stepped out onto the empty street, pulling my jacket tighter around myself as the cool breeze rushed against my face. I pulled my phone out of my pocket when I was at a safe distance from the house and called Jack's mobile, we had been texting for a few days now, I just wanted some company on the walk. He picked up on the second ring,  
"Hey Iz," He said,  
"Hey Jack, are you busy?"  
"Well, yes I am, sorry, lots of work for uni." He explained, my heart sank,  
"Okay, see you soon." I said and hung up, I needed to get away from everyone but wanted company if that makes sense, well it does to me anyway, my best chance was Chris. So I called him, he picked up almost immediately as though he had been waiting for me to call.  
"Hey Chris," I said, "Are you busy?" There was some shuffling then he replied.  
"No, why?"  
"Just wondering if you wanted to come for a walk with me."  
"That sound great!" I chuckled to myself, this guy was eager.  
"Do you know Lamp Street?" I asked, looking down at the road sign next to me.  
"Yeah sure, stay where you are, I'll be there in a second." And with that he hung up, so I sat on someone's garden wall waiting for him. In the dark everything looked so different, this was one of the only streets I knew but in the dark it scared me.

I heard footsteps to my left and swivled my head round to look if it was Chris. Which it was, he waved at me and I grinned back, he came to a stop next to me,  
"So you like walking?" He asked as we strolled across the road,  
"Yeah it's great I only learnt a few months ago." Chris laughed, thinking it was a joke when I was telling the truth.  
"So, you're Jack's little sister?"  
"Yep, long lost." I mumbled, shoving my hands in my pockets because they had nothing better to be doing.  
"Where did you go, I mean were you adopted then ran away or what?" He asked as we neared what I presumed to be a park, I sighed and took his hand, leading him down to a patch of grass. I sat down and he sat across from me, I picked a piece of grass and started to twirl it between my fingers.  
"Right here goes." I said. It took me like, an hour to explain what had happened to me, I didn't miss anything out, not even Adrian, he sat and listened to the whole thing, nodding at times. When I was finally finished, he looked down at the ground and started to hack at it with a piece of twig he had found while we sat there.  
"I'm so sorry." He said quietly,  
"It's okay, I have you guys now, congratulations for being the 11th person I know." I laughed and so did he,  
"You're really sweet Isabella." He whispered as though there were people surrounding us and he didn't want them to know. He took my hand and linked his fingers with mine, I shuffled round and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"I'll tell you something," I said after a minute or two, "It's fucking cold, I should have brought a scarf!" I exclaimed.  
"Let's get warm then." Chris mumbled and stood up suddenly, pulling me with him, he let go of my hand and started to run. He ran so far I couldn't see him so I ran off in the direction I thought he had gone.

"Chris!" I yelled into the black but there was no reply so I ran further, "Chriiiiiis!" I yelled again, this was scary but exhilarating, I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I went into a full on sprint. I ran into something and knocked it over, falling on top of it. I screamed and then started to laugh as I realised it was Chris underneath me. The calm laugh slowly turned hysterical and we were both rolling around on the wet grass close to tears. After finally catching my breath, I lay on the ground panting. Chris rolled on top of me and I could see his bright white teeth in the dark. His face was close to mine and then we were kissing, I wrapped my arms around his waist as we lay there. He had his hand on my face and his tongue in my mouth, and I have to say it was amazing. His breath tickled my face and his other hand was tangled in my now messy hair. He pulled back slightly and broke the kiss we both started laughing again and he stood up, then helped me to my feet. We walked back hand-in-hand to Lamp Street where he planted a kiss on my forehead and hugged me tightly.  
"I guess this means we're dating." He whispered into my hair.  
"Definitely." I replied and he gave me one last grin then walked off.  
"See you tomorrow Izzy." He called, I covered my mouth with my hand and started the short walk home. I had a boyfriend. And a gorgeous one at that.

**If you liked this and want to be notified when I add another chapter then simply favourite or follow the story, or you could follow me as an author because then you get told if I ever update Adrian's side of the story too! (Which will be a long time in the future, sorry :P It's very hard to do you know!)**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	24. Chapter 26

**Before you read this chapter I must warn you, I wrote the first half yesterday when I was feeling happy whereas I finished it off just now, today was a bit crap for some unexplainable reasons and snow, it's one of those sitting in your room and eating a shit load of chocolate days. So that is my explanation for all the swearing and violence, my feelings come out in quite a strong way in my writing as you are about to find out. Enjoy x**

As Christmas drew nearer my late night walks became more frequent, I would meet up with Chris or my brother and go for walks to the park, and just talk. I could tell them anything. They trusted me and I trusted them. Me and Chris still hadn't told Jack that we were dating yet. I didn't know if he would be a laid back friendly brother or a protective brother. In fact Jack didn't even know that me and Chris had met up after meeting them in town. So when Jack called me one night and invited me to the park for another walk I was shocked when I arrived to see that he had brought all of the boys he was with in town including Chris, we had to pretend we didn't know each other like we did, which was surprisingly easy. Jack had also brought Finn, and had obviously not told him that I was going. When he saw me he turned to Jack shaking his head and frowning,  
"What the fuck." He hissed, "Why did you bring her?" Jack looked at him,  
"She is our sister and I'm sure of it, Finn how would anyone else know about Isabella, our friends didn't even know she existed." He exclaimed.

One of Jack and Finn's friends looked up at me stood there alone on the side of the curb and walked over.  
"Hey, I'm PJ." He told me, "Sorry about Finn, he isn't usually like this." He apologised, I nodded.  
"It's okay." I mumbled.  
"Hey guys lets start walking, the boys can catch up." he yelled at the others, they all made sounds of agreement and started to walk slowly down towards the path. "You really do look like the boys, you know." PJ walked next to me down the path. After a while the others sat down and we joined them then waited for Jack and Finn to catch up. I grinned to myself remembering the first evening me and Chris had spent together, in this very field.  
I laid back on the grass and yawned, I had a feeling that we would be waiting a long time for the boys to get here. Slowly my eyes slid shut, I felt like I hadn't slept for years, If I just rested my eyes...

When I opened my eyes someone had draped a coat or two over me, someone's had was on my shoulder shaking me awake and as I sat up and stretched I saw the boys walking down the path through the dark. I shuffled closer to the group of boys and away from Finn. He had a look that could kill and his hands were balled into tight fists at his sides. Jack looked calm behind him. I brought my knees up to my chest and looked down at the ground,  
"Izzy." I heard Jack say, I looked up at him, he was stood over me, his arm outstretched to help me up. I grabbed his hand and got to my feet, I only went up to his shoulder. "Finn, meet our little sister, it's definitely her, we've been talking for quite a while now." He told Finn who glared at me, I looked at the ground and turned towards Jack, looking at him, showing my desperation to get away. He smiled at me encouragingly. I looked back over at Finn,  
"Hi Finn." I whispered. Daggers shot out of his eyes and pierced me, his gaze burning into me like fire. "Jack.." I begged turning back towards my brother.  
"Come on Finn put some effort in, she's been through a lot." He moaned at him, Finn opened his mouth and what he said upset me deeply.

"Can't you see, you moron, she isn't our sister, I would recognise her from a mile off, our sister was taken away, this idiot has found something out that she shouldn't have and is messing you about. Isabella isn't ever coming back, don't you get that? Whatever she's said to you about 'a dream world and dying, losing everything she had' she's lying okay, she'll take your money then go. Don't you understand, I understand about these gits with their filthy lies." My blood started to boil, how dare he, how fucking dare he after all I've been through, liar my arse. I told them the truth, and nothing but it. I couldn't hold it inside any longer.

"How dare you. How can you just presume some shit like that you dick, I have told you the truth. I died that day and everything I'd ever known died with me. I woke up in this shit hole. I've only just found out who the fuck I am and you have the cheek to tell that I'm not. You think this is hard for you, well let me tell you, it's a lot harder for me. I couldn't even remember mum, how do you think that made me feel. What horrible person can't remember her own mother. I hate myself and you know what I wish I had just died and stayed dead rather than coming here and being told that I'm not who I've been told I am and yelled at for something that the fucking prime-minister did to me when I was four years old." I paused for breath then carried on my rant. "Maybe you should reconsider that statement, because you can't even recognise your little sister when she's right in front of you. Because the moment I saw you something sparked inside of me, like a little switch on my memory, I could remember on my first birthday you pushed me out of my high chair when we were playing and I broke my arm, you used to tell me stories about two princes and a princess, and their castle in the clouds. Don't you remember? I do. One of my only memories. With you. Maybe you're right, maybe we're not brother and sister but I sure look a fucking lot like your mum if we aren't." I spat.

"You look nothing like my mother you cow!" He yelled and slapped me across the face, everything went into slow motion, he kept on hitting me, on my arms and chest and yelling, "You will never be my sister." Over and over. Someone wrapped their arms around me but I couldn't stop screaming, the tears were coming thick and fast. I had my own arms wrapped around my body to protect myself. Someone else seemed to be restraining Finn who was still yelling. I broke free of the person's grasp and ran. I had stopped screaming but I couldn't stop crying. I had to get away, away from him, away from everyone, tears blurred my vision and I fell once or twice. Someone was running behind me, trying to catch up so I headed for the woods to loose them it felt good to run and I wasn't getting tired. I ran for what felt like an hour before collapsing onto my knees, the sobs racking my body. I leaned to one side and threw up before crawling into a nearby bush. I curled into a ball and cried. I could still here Finn's words echoing in my head. Nobody wanted me, no one. Not even Charlie and his family, I was nothing but a waste of space I thought to myself and cried harder. After a while I fell into a deep sleep from which I wished to never wake up.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	25. Chapter 27

**Hello again, sorry about the drama which was the last chapter, I can only blame it on hormones (sorry hormones) and a lack of chocolate. So I decided to add a bit of humour into this chapter, although I may have again, gone over the top on the lol factor. But anyway, if you like my stories SPREAD THE LOVE PEOPLE!. Enjoy x**

I woke up shivering, snow fell heavily and had blanketed me. I sat up and dusted the snow from my coat, my hands were blue and I couldn't feel them. I yawned and stood up, shaking the rest of the snow from my clothes. The sun was no where to be seen, there were only gloomy grey clouds filling the sky. I stuffed my hand in my coat pocket and pulled out my phone. 17 missed calls and loads of texts, mainly from Charlie. I felt guilty, I should have run back to the house not the woods but it was too late to change that now. I called Charlie, he picked up immediately.  
"Isabella Harries where the hell are you?!" He screamed down the phone. I winced and pulled it away from my ear,  
"I'm in the woods." I replied, looking around.  
"Where have you been all night!" He yelled,  
"I went to Faith's house, sorry I should have called you, my phone died and I couldn't remember your number." I lied, he doesn't need to know. He sighed.  
"Well, okay, but you should have tried to contact me." His tone of voice was much softer, relieved.  
"Did you think I was dead or something?" I asked laughing,  
"Well, yes, I though something bad had happened to you." He replied.  
"Well I'm fine, I'll be back later okay, I have to go do my shift in the shop." I told him.  
"Okay, see you." And with that, he hung up, I had never told so many lies in such a short time before. I would make up for it later by making dinner or something.

The first place I had to visit was my auntie's house. I vaguely remembered her address and after a few tries arrived at her house, Emma answered the door,  
"Hello," She said and smiled. "Would you like mummy?"  
"Oh no sweetheart, I want Jack, could you fetch him please." She nodded and ran off, a few seconds later she returned, holding Jacks hand. They reached the bottom of the stairs and she pointed at me. Jack looked up then let go of Emma's hand and ran up to me.  
"Where did you go?" He asked as quietly as possible, he still sounded like he was shouting.  
"I just ran then went to sleep in a bush." I said, then laughed at how silly it sounded. He had a bit of a laugh too, seeing that I was okay.  
"We need to talk, Izzy." He said frowning, I was confused, what would we need to talk about? "Come into the living room with me."  
"I can't, Ellie won't let me leave." I explained feeling bad but it is a problem, he looked down,  
"Wait here," He said then turned to Emma who was still stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Em, could you go and talk to mummy in the kitchen please." He instructed her, she nodded and skipped into the kitchen as if nothing had happened. Jack beckoned for me to come inside and I did, closing the door quietly behind me. I walked down the hall and started up the stairs. Behind me I heard the kitchen door open, shit, it'll be Ellie.

I fell against the stairs, pushing my self against the wall and Jack stood in front of me, hiding me from view,  
"Hey Jack, where are you going?" I heard Michael say,  
"Oh just up to my room, I was going to do some more work on that essay." He said  
"Would you like any help?" He asked,  
"Oh, no thanks, I'm good" He replied. Another door opened then closed and Jack turned around and raised his eye brows at me and we ran up the stairs. Jack led me to his room where we entered and he closed the door behind him.  
"Izzy." He said firmly,  
"Yes?" I replied.  
"How long have you been seeing Chris?" He asked,  
"Shit, how did you find out?"  
"Well, for a start Chris was the one who pulled you away from Finn, then after you ran he kept on shouting at Finn saying stuff like 'How dare you do that to my girlfriend.' He also ran after you." I looked down, biting the inside of my cheek.  
"I'm sorry, we should have told you."  
"Yes, you should have."  
"We just didn't want you to force us apart, we're in love Jack." I exclaimed. He sighed and looked down, well at least now I know he's more of a protective brother than a laid back one.  
"Izzy don't you think he's a bit old for you, he's going to be 20 in a month, you're only 16. I just don't want you getting hurt, I mean he's a nice guy, he just, I don't know. He might make you do things you don't want to and..." I burst out laughing, I was laughing so hard I started crying "What?" He asked, bewildered,  
"Are you seriously giving me the sex talk?" I laughed even harder as he started to blush.  
"I...I just don't want you making any stupid mistakes." He said, fiddling with a piece of paper on the bed next to him.

I covered my mouth as I heard footsteps on the landing. The door opened and Finn stood there, a black ring surrounding his eye, although I felt bad I couldn't stop laughing. My brother who I'd only known for a few months was giving me 'the talk' oh my days. Finn looked down and cleared his throat,  
"I'm sorry Isabella, I just didn't believe you were my sister, I though I had lost her for good. I'd just given up." He started then stopped.  
"It's okay Finn," I replied, looking down. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.  
"But I guess, I see it now."  
"Did Chris give you that black eye?" I asked, totally off topic, he nodded,  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, I just, I don't know, it just piled up and up until I was ready to pop, and unfortunately you were the trigger."  
"It's okay." He mumbled, now it was just awkward, a horrible silence had filled the room. I stood up, he didn't move at first. But then reached into his pocket and pulled out some pictures. He began to flick through them, smiling briefly at each one before stopping on one of the pictures and looking from it, to me and back again, he looked sad. "Jack, you were right, she looks so much like mum." He whispered then took a deep breath.  
"Well from the pictures I've seen, you two look a lot like mum too." I said, remembering the passport photos I had seen and the one where mum and Ellie were together as children. I had only seen a few, maybe 4 or 5. They had all been formal, I longed to see the one Finn held in this hand, I wanted to see all of them, maybe there were some of me as a baby I had no idea. But before I could ask he put them back in his pocket.

He held out his hand for me to shake, I took a few small steps forward, close enough to take his hand. I took one more step forward then flung myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck. He stumbled back, grabbing hold of the door frame to steady himself. For a while he just stood there not doing anything then slowly raised his arms and wrapped his arms around me, tapping me on the back which just made the situation even more entertaining for Jack who appeared to be in hysterics on the bed. Afterwards, the three of us talked for a while until I had to leave. Phase one of my plan was complete, plus I seemed to have somehow made friend with Finn in the process. Now phase two; Chris.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	26. Chapter 28

**I am sooo sorry, I wanted to upload before I went away to Bath with my friend for Easter but I hadn't finished it! I apologise again for not uploading in aaages, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Not much to say really apart from I hope you all had a lovely Easter and if you're on holiday too, have a great few weeks. Enjoy x**

The only thing I knew about Chris' house was that it had an orange door, which was quite an unusual colour for a front door. You would think this would make it easier to see, but no, I couldn't see it anywhere. In the end I gave up and sat down on the edge of the pavement. This was impossible. I checked my phone. Oh, I had only been looking for about 10 minutes, ha, but still. His house was no where to be found. I retied my shoelace which had become loose and was just about to call Chris when I looked up and saw the orange-doored house, right in front of me.  
"Fuck you, invisi-house." I said to myself and walked across the road.

After knocking on the front door I waited a few minutes before knocking again. Seconds later the door was pulled open revealing a gorgeous boy, his browny-blond hair stuck out in every direction, I stood staring at him for a few more minutes until he finally started talking,  
"Why hello there, female." He said and winked, I raised my eyebrow at him. His accent was South African, I loved it.  
"Caspar, who is it?" Someone yelled down the stairs,  
"It's a girl, Alfie." He yelled back, I frowned,  
"I..think I might I have the wrong house." I mumbled and turned around, walking back towards the street.  
"No wait, girl come back." Caspar called after me,  
"I have a name! It is Isabella!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me, oh god I hadn't initiated a conversation with this guy had I?  
"Well, Isabella, you are looking fine!" He told me, I rolled my eyes and walked back towards him,  
"Well, sweetie, I'm afraid I can't flirt right now, I'm looking for my boyfriend." I snapped. He looked disappointed,  
"If you were looking for your boyfriend why did you come here?" He asked,  
"Look does a guy called Chris live here?" I replied, he nodded, "Okay, well get Chris then."  
"Can't."  
"Why?"  
"He's in the bath."  
"Well let me in then, it's bloody freezing out here!" I told him, he nodded then stepped aside.

I walked in and was hit by a rush of warm air. Directly in front of the door was a steep flight of stairs with doors to either side, Caspar opened one of the doors and led me into the kitchen. There was a fire burning and it was very cosy.  
"So, why are you looking for Chris?" He asked sitting down at the dining table,  
"I need to apologise for last night." I replied, standing in front of the fire and warming my hands.  
"Ooh, did you have a fight?" He asked, "Chris has never mentioned having a girlfriend, Isabella, right."  
"Mhmm"  
"Interesting, he tells us everything,"  
"That's nice."  
"Caspar?" Someone yelled from upstairs,  
"Yes?" He shouted back,  
"Who was at the door?" The voice asked,  
"A girl called Isabella, she was looking for Chris."  
"Where is she now?" Another voice joined in the conversation, I recognised this one, it belonged to my boyfriend. The sound of footsteps running down the stairs accompanied the question and Chris burst into the room wearing only a towel. Caspar calmly raised his arm and pointed at me. I smiled at him.  
"Izzy!" He cried and ran towards me, pulling me into a tight if not slightly damp embrace.  
"Sorry about last night." I mumbled into his chest.  
"It's okay baby, you're here and that's all that matters." He replied.  
"Chris I saw what you did to Finn." I added,  
"He deserved it, that little shit." I pulled away from him,  
"Chris! He's my big brother! And for your information I went round there earlier and we made up." I exclaimed,  
"You saw them before me?" Chris asked sounding hurt, I sighed.  
"Chris, have you ever heard the saying 'Bros before hoes' they are my bros, you are my hoe, sorry but they're gonna come first." I replied sticking my tongue out. He smiled at me,  
"Okay, I forgive you, oh, come here!" He exclaimed pulling me into a hug again.

Another boy appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and was watching me and Chris, I presumed this was the other boy I had heard shouting. I think his name was Alfie. He looked across at Caspar who shrugged back at him.  
"Umm, Chris, who is this?" He asked looking at me through narrowed eyes. Chris let me go and spun around, I peeked around him at Alfie. Alfie was very tall. Alfie looked a little angry at me. Alfie did nothing but stare. Chris must have sensed that I felt a little threatened as he took my hand and pulled me out in front of him, wrapping his arms around my middle and resting his chin on the top of my head, I felt.. safer in his arms.  
"Caspar, Alfie, this, is my beautiful girlfriend Isabella Harries, sister of Jack and Finn."  
"Chris, they don't have a sister." Alfie murmured,  
"Long lost." I blurted, whispering; "Very lost." on the end.  
"But _why_ is she here?" Alfie asked.  
"Alfie! She's my girlfriend, she's allowed to come round!" Chris exclaimed,  
"Hmm." Alfie walked out of the room and back upstairs.

"So, Izzy why _did_ you come over?" Chris asked,  
"We need to talk about something Jack brought up earli-" My phone started to buzz in my pocket, saved by the bell, "Umm, I'll be right back." I said glancing around for a back door, there wasn't one. I sprinted out of the kitchen and into the hall slamming the door after me.  
"Hello?" I asked,  
"Oh hey Iz, look mum's taken a tumble, I think she might have broken her leg or something, we'll be out all night, I'm sorry, but could you maybe stay with Faith again or another friend." Charlie said down the phone to me, or at least that's what I think he said, it was all so quick, "Sorry to be a pain." He added,  
"Oh no, it's fine, I'll stay at a friend's," I told him, "See you tomorrow, give mum my love." I said then hung up, I could tell he was driving from the background noise, I also new of his profound dislike for driving and being on the phone. Charlie was a very strange boy. I walked back into the kitchen. Chris looked at me expectantly,  
"My mum's fallen and Charlie's taking her to hospital, I have to stay over at a friends tonight, but I don't really have any." I frowned, not knowing why I had said mum, I guess after 14 years it was hard not to. Chris grinned at me and I tilted my head to one side, not understanding the reason for the smile.  
"Izzy! You could stay with us tonight!" He exclaimed, I smiled back at him, completely forgetting the subject of the conversation before my phone call.

Many alcoholic drinks and a pizza later the four of us lounged around on the two sofas in the living room watching a gory film called something along the lines of 'zombie murder death' or something, that's what the film contained anyway. In my intoxicated state I found the horrific violence quite entertaining. By the time the film had finished and the end credits were rolling up the screen the room was spinning and I felt horribly ill. I was sure I was going to be sick. From what I could see the others were incredibly drunk too, Chris got up to take the disc from the TV and fell onto the floor, he sat there for a minute before sighing and rubbing his head.  
"Time for bed!" He exclaimed, stumbling to his feet and zig-zagging towards me, he scooped me up in his arms and we wobbled up the stairs while I giggled loudly.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	27. Chapter 29

**Yay, drama, drama, drama. But it's the drama that makes you love it so much I guess! What happened after that drunken night? Find out heeereeee. Enjoy x**

I awoke to the sound of birdsong which drifted in through the open window, bright beams of sunlight, illuminated the unknown room, I remembered nothing from the previous night apart from insane amount of alcohol. I soon became aware of the arm draped around me, for this thing under my head was not a pillow, it was a chest, a bare, male chest. A moment or so later I acknowledged my lack of clothing also. Fuck. No. I didn't did I. Here I was laid in bed with a gorgeous 19 year old and as far as I could tell, we were both naked. Oh god. No. I slid out of bed placing Chris' arm over his stomach and began to pull on any clothes I could find which included most of the clothes I wore the previous day and one of Chris' tops as I could not find my own. I knew it would only be a matter of time before Chris woke up and wanted to know why I was crying. I grabbed my handbag and dashed down the stairs, glancing into the empty kitchen briefly before slipping out the front door and jogging off down the road, the tears streaming down my hot cheeks.

I got to the end of the street and ran across the road, everything I saw was blurry and my head was pounding. I ran for so long that I ended up on my street, I don't know how I got here but, there was the house. Charlie's little car pulled up outside, but his mum wasn't there. Charlie looked up and saw me running towards the house, I must have had blood-shot eyes as well. He jumped out of the car and jogged towards me, frowning.  
"Iz, what's wrong?" He asked as he neared me, this made me cry even harder, I ran into Charlie and wrapped my arms around him, crying hard into his jacket. "Hey, what's wrong Izzy?" He asked again. I couldn't tell him, not out here. I didn't want to tell him I'd lied but I had to. We walked inside and I slumped down on the sofa still crying.  
"I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm sorry." I spluttered, Charlie sat down next to me and placed a cup of tea in my hand,  
"Take your time sweetie." He said sympathetically. After a while I had calmed down and explained everything to him, about going out and meeting Jack and how we had been in contact for a while, about that night when Jack brought Finn and he hit me, about sleeping in the forest that night and finally about Chris, meeting him, dating him then sleeping with him last night. I wasn't even sure if we had done anything but I was frightened of what Jack would say, what Charlie would say.

Charlie took the news quite well actually,  
"So you don't know if you did anything but just fall asleep?" He asked slowly,  
"Exactly," I replied, "God knows what I did last night." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. "I don't know what to do Charlie."  
"Well first off you need to talk to the guy and ask him because he might know, then you need to refer him to me so we can have.. a chat."  
"But I'm scared, and I can't exactly just go to Chris' house, I left earlier, no note, no nothing." Charlie looked up at the clock thoughtfully,  
"If I drove you, you could get back before they wake up. Would that be better?"  
"Oh yes, thank you Charlie, thank you so much. You're the best brother anyone could hope for!" I exclaimed, putting my tea down. Charlie grabbed his keys and we headed out the door and back to the boys' house.

Charlie's plan worked beautifully. I had just stepped in through the front door when Alfie came down the stairs in his boxers,  
"Where are you going?" He asked,  
"I couldn't find any tea bags so I went out for some but I got lost so I came back again. Sorry, you'll have to go without tea this morning." I replied absent mindedly and walked past him into the kitchen, "Toast?" I asked, rifling through the cupboard and producing a loaf of bread, Alfie yawned while nodding. We both sat down to a piece of buttered toast and were soon joined by Caspar who went to the cupboard and returned with a box if cereal which he sat and ate dry from the box. Alfie stood up and walked over to the cupboard,  
"You are rubbish at looking for things Isabella." He said and pulled a box of tea bags out, I stuck my tongue out and laughed.  
"What can I say, I'm not very thorough." I grabbed the box from his hand and put the kettle on, selecting four brightly coloured mugs from a rack to the left of me.

A pair of arms snaked around my waist, I went all tense, knowing it was Chris but also knowing what we could have done last night. It was like the elephant in the room, or it was until Caspar started talking.  
"You two were loud last night." He said, Chris laughed, I turned to look at Caspar, my eyes wide, he had a silly grin on his face. I looked down, mortified, trying to act normal as I poured the now boiled water into the mugs. My hand started to shake violently and I had to put the kettle down in fear of burning myself.  
"Chris we need to talk. Now." I hissed, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room and up the stairs. When we were a safe distance from the others I confronted him, "Chris, look this is serious, did we have sex last night, the thing is, I had so much fucking malibu last night I can't remember a thing."  
"We did yes, why, what's wrong with that?"  
"Oh nothing apart from the fact that if we didn't use protection I could get fucking pregnant!" I screamed at him. He looked down, making himself look small, "Fuck, we didn't did we. Shit what am I going to do know. What's Jack going to think, you know part of the reason for me coming over yesterday was to discuss this, Jack warned me you might try and take advantage of me, and now-"  
"I didn't take advantage of you, you think I would do that, I love you Izzy, you consented, yeah sure we were drunk, it was an accident." I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair,  
"I'm sorry, I'm just annoyed, you could have not, yes we were extremely drunk but you should have been responsible, and what if I do get pregnant and we have a child, what then, I'm 16, you're nearly 20, we will be frowned upon by society, this is going to ruin my life. In my medical condition it would probably kill me to get an abortion, I hope you're fucking happy about that little accident." I yelled throwing my arms up in the air. "What are we gonna do Chris?" I asked quietly,  
"I love you Isabella, we will get through this together, I promise." He whispered in reply.

**Also, a little side note, you control this bit, baby or no baby, will you make Isabella's life that little bit harder? Tell me your decision in a review!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


	28. Chapter 30

**So from all two reviews I had about this it was decided that Izzy would not be pregnant but thanks to ciarathellama I had a great idea for this chapter and the next, so thank you soooo much Ciara. In a week I will be going to Spain for 10 days on my Spanish Exchange trip and I don't think I'll be able to upload while I'm there, just thought I'd warn you :P. Enjoy x**

5 cups of tea and 17 pregnancy tests later we had established that I in fact was not pregnant. I sat on the bathroom floor leaning back on my arms and surveyed the damage, empty boxes and used tests were strewn around the floor, the others would be getting back soon, I should probably clear up,  
"Chris," I yelled and he stuck his head around the door grinning,  
"You called," He said,  
"Yeah, help me clear the floor before the boys get back and think I actually am pregnant." He sighed but got down on his hands and knees and helped me to pick up all the debris which we put in a plastic bag ready to throw in the outside bin.

I grabbed the last box which had found its way behind the sink. It hadn't been used yet, suddenly a cruel idea popped into my head.  
"Chris," I mumbled, kneeling up and banging my head on the sink. "Shit." I exclaimed, rubbing my forehead. Chris crawled up behind me and stuck his head over my shoulder,  
"Yes dearest?"  
"I just had the best idea ever." I whispered, turning the box over in my hands. "Let's prank Jack and Finn." I said, turning my head to look at his reaction, a cheeky smile was spreading across his face,  
"Yes, let's!" He said enthusiastically,  
"Right, so here's the plan, we need to find a pregnant woman, make her do the test then call Jack and Finn up, inviting them around here for a 'chat' then when they get here I could be like crying and run up to them then show them the test and we see their reactions!"  
"Yes, that's perfect Izzy!" Chris said, laughing a little, he kissed me on the cheek, "I love it." He whispered in my ear then stood up, "I'll ring around my friends see if they know anyone pregnant," he said then walked out of the bathroom.

Luckily enough we didn't have to search far as Caspar's sister was pregnant and she only lived a few streets away.  
"So you're telling me I have to do a pregnancy test so you can prank your brothers?" She asked cautiously, she wasn't too keen on this idea but I nodded enthusiastically. "Right, well, okay," She mumbled and stood up, taking the test off me and walked off to the bathroom. I looked down into my lap, laughing to myself, this would be fun. Maybe we should record their reactions, or would that be too mean? Caspar walked in and looked down at me,  
"You know, you're a horrible sister, my sister would have never done this to me," He told me,  
"That's because you wouldn't have cared!" I said laughing out loud, he tilted his head to one side before replying,  
"I guess you're right," He said, shrugging, "Well I'm fine with it as long as I can watch."  
"Go for it, it'll be happening at your house anyway, you can just sit in the kitchen, front row seating." He smiled back at me, happy with my decision. Caspar's sister returned to the room and handed me the pregnancy test, the little picture at the top was pink, symbolising that the user was pregnant.  
"Thanks." I said, grinning, "Good luck with the baby!" I added before Caspar led me out. The plan was starting to come together.

When we arrived home Chris was sat on the living room floor, in front of him were a selection of films,  
"What are they for?" I asked, walking in and peering over him, there were things like 'Titanic' and 'The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas'  
"The crying, it's not like you can just turn it on," He said, matter of factly.  
"Oh I can, believe me, crying comes surprisingly easy to me." Chris looked around at me, like he didn't believe what I had just said,  
"Go on then, show me." He instructed. I closed my eyes and remembered my friends, I saw us laughing together, then I focused on the image of Maria's face I saw just before I died, my heart ached for them. I had wanted them to be close to me when I died but they were being held from me. A tear slipped from my eye and I had to cover my mouth. I opened my eyes as the tears started to fall, Chris was sat there on the carpet looking concerned. I turned away as I had to lean over as the sadness overcame me. Chris was on his feet immediately, in fact all three boys were, crowding around me. Someone wrapped their arms around me and I threw mine around them and tried to think of nice things, I thought of Emma, her little smiling face. I began to smile and wiped my eyes with the side of my hand and stepped away from them.  
"How did you do that?" Alfie asked,  
"I thought of my friends, the ones I lost when I woke up." I whispered, sniffling, "I told you I could make myself cry!" I exclaimed turning to Chris who opened his arms and I fell into them, he kissed me softly on the lips,  
"Well I can see the DVDs won't be needed." He whispered in my ear and I giggled.

The phone rung twice before Jack picked up, I had been crying for a few seconds and had to really try to speak, I breathed in, and swallowed the lump in my throat,  
"Jack." I said then had to stop, I coughed and sniffed.  
"Izzy, what's wrong, are you crying?!" He said  
"Jack I...I'm sorry." I mumbled then my voice caught and I had to stop again,  
"Iz, what's wrong do you want me to come round?" He asked, I gulped and nodded even though he wouldn't be able to see,  
"Yes, bring Finn, please. Oh Jack, I'm so, so sorry." I groaned,  
"Right, I'll get Finn and be right over, wait where are you?"  
"I..I'm at Chris' house, Jack I'm so sorry." And then he hung up. I shook my head and sniffed.  
"Job done." I said smiling at Chris who sat across from me, I ran to the bathroom and came back with a toilet roll so I could clean myself up before the boys got here. Chris was sat on the bed when I got back and I sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, resting the side of his head on mine. I snuggled closer to him then turned my head so our noses were touching. I closed my eyes as Chris kissed me tenderly, I could feel him smiling against me which made me grin. His body swivelled around so he was facing me, one of his hands travelled up the back of my shirt, sending shivers down my spine. I shuffled around too so I was knelt on the bed, I sat back on my heels so we were at the same height. I closed my arms around his neck as we kissed, just then the doorbell rung. I sighed,  
"My brothers, eh," I grumbled before standing up, Chris stood up too and gave me one last kiss before I ran down the stairs, quickly checking in the mirror to see if my eyes were still red, which they were. Perfect.

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Kitty x**


End file.
